Une peine inacceptable
by ZazouloveMatt
Summary: Une affaire très particulière va conduire Neal à fuir, Peter va le retrouver mais Neal ne compte pas retourner en prison... Comment tout ça à bien pu commencer ?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction White Collar / Multi – Chap

Une peine inacceptable

Chapitre 1:

« Neal!

- J'y retournerai pas Peter.

- On trouvera une solution, une autre solution !

- Il n'y en a pas d'autres ! Je dois partir.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça Neal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me tirer dessus ?

- Moi non, mais il y a des hommes ici qui n'hésiteront pas un instant. Laisse-moi te ramener, tu ne peux pas fuir. Cette fois il n'y a aucune échappatoire.

- Je suis désolé Peter, j'avais une vie ici, avec vous. »

A peine eu-t-il achever sa phrase, Neal passa sa main dans l'intérieur de l'avion puis se retourna vers ses anciens coéquipiers, en braquant une arme vers leur position. La tension était montée d'un cran et les fédéraux devenaient de plus en plus menaçants.

« Pose cette arme Caffrey ! Hurla Diana, ne m'oblige pas à tirer !

- Non, intervient Peter, c'est ce qu'il veut, c'est ça son plan. Il préfère la mort à la perpétuité ! »

Puis il se tourna vers son ami, visiblement désespéré.

« Ne fais pas ça Neal, je sais que tu détestes les armes, tu ne veux blesser personne, et surtout pas l'un d'entre nous.

- Non Peter, tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable.

- Peu importe les enjeux, je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu ne tiras jamais sur l'homme qui t'as offert une nouvelle vie, et une famille, dit-il en rangeant lentement son arme. Tu ne vas pas me tuer, je le sais.

- Tu as raison Peter, j'en serai incapable … Au revoir Peter. »

Les évènements qui suivirent furent si rapide que Peter ne réalisa pas immédiatement. Il n'avait fallu qu'une seconde à Caffrey pour changer sa cible et retourner son arme contre sa tempe, dans l'instant suivant un coup de feu résonna et l'escroc tomba à terre …

To Be Continued …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Quelques jours auparavant,

« Jones ! Vous avez vu Caffrey ?

- Non pas encore.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Diana essayez de le joindre !

- Bien, patron.

- Je croyais pourtant lui avoir précisé qu'il y avait une réunion importante avec les membres du service de Washington ce matin ! Lâcha Peter

- Il ne répond toujours pas.

- Réessayez ! Il doit être à cette réunion! »

L'agent regagna la grande salle et glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de son supérieur, c'était une certitude Caffrey ne serait jamais là à l'heure.

De son côté, le consultant tant attendu, encore sous la couverture, ne pouvait être réveillé, même par les appels incessants que recevaient son téléphone. Il dormait, serrant contre lui la belle rousse qui n'avait pas l'air décidé à quitter l'étreinte de chaleur et de douceur qu'ils partageaient.

Pourtant que son portable se mit également à sonner, elle se résigna à se lever lentement pour ne pas réveiller l'homme qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle enfila son peignoir rouge sang et partie vers la cuisine en répondant à son appel. La conversation fut brève, mais l'expression de son visage pouvait en révéler la raison : elle avait elle aussi manquait une réunion importante avec ses supérieurs.

Elle commença à s'habiller en vitesse quand deux bras vinrent l'entourer, recréant cette sensation de chaleur si agréable.

« Tu ne pensais pas partir comme une voleuse ?

- Et c'est moi que tu appelles voleuse ? Venant de toi …

- Je croyais que tu adorais les mauvais garçons ?

- Oui, tu as raison, j'adore les mauvais garçons, et toi tu es vraiment un très mauvais garçon » murmura la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et voulu se dégager de ses bras quand il la retint et lui rendit son baiser. Elle l'entoura alors à son tour des siens quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, c'était Peter, la réunion avait dû se terminer et il paraissait exaspéré au point de ne remarquer ni la jeune femme ni le moment qu'il venait de briser.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

« Neal ! hurla l'agent, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- Je vis ici, Peter ! D'ailleurs ça te dérangerais de frapper avant d'entrer ?

- Je te rappelle que nous avions une réunion importante ce matin ! Cette même réunion qui s'est terminée il y a moins d'une heure ! Tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais ?

- Je …, mais il fût interrompu, l'agent Burke venait de remarqué Sarah qui se tenait sans rien dire à côté de l'escroc.

- Non ! C'est bon, dit Peter à bout de nerfs, tu as quinze minutes pour t'habiller et me rejoindre en bas ! »

Après que Peter eu violemment claqué la porte, Sarah se retourna vers son compagnon.

« Il a l'air en colère.

- Très en colère.

- Cette réunion était importante ?

- Très importante.

- Tu ne devrais pas le faire attendre alors, finit-elle par dire.

- T'as raison, dit-il avant de partir vers le dressing. »

Quelques instant plus tard il en ressortit plus élégant que jamais : un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste noire, exactement comme d'habitude, mais ce costume ci avait un quelque chose en plus, il semblait plus beau que les autres, le noirs était plus sombre, moins délavé et sa coupe était tout simplement parfaite.

« Alors ?

- Ce costume est fait pour toi.

- Il ne me manque plus que …

- Ton chapeau ?

Caffrey cessa de chercher autour de lui et regarda sa conjointe, il repéra très vite sa cible : son chapeau était sur la tête de la rousse. Il s'approcha avec douceur, en plongeant son regard azur dans ses yeux verts et lui vola un baiser en même temps qu'il lui déroba son couvre-chef.

La jeune femme détacha ses lèvres et regarda l'horloge un moment, avant de laisser s'échapper un léger rire.

« Tes quinze minutes son quasiment passé, tu devrais descendre le rejoindre avant qu'il ne réduise d'un kilomètre ou deux ta cour de récréation.

- Excellente idée, répondit Neal, inquiété par cette idée. »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et tourna les talons, inutile d'énerver Peter plus que ce qu'il ne l'était, mieux valait ce dépêcher.

Arrivée en bas il observa l'agent visiblement fâché et tenta malgré lui de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Quinze minutes pile ! dit-il tout souriant.

- Tais-toi et monte dans la voiture. Et surtout, arrête de sourire ! On a assez perdu de temps comme ça. »

L'escroc s'exécuta sans protester, Peter lui en voulait pour la réunion, il le voyait bien dans sa manière de faire. Il s'imaginait déjà assis derrière son bureau avec des dizaines de cas de fraudes à l'assurance à régler.

Le trajet jusqu'aux bureaux des fédéraux fût vraiment très silencieux, l'agent voulait sans doute éviter de s'énerver à nouveau contre son consultant qui de son côté savait parfaitement qu'aucune excuse ne serait valable.

Il lui avait fait confiance pour la réunion avec les bureaux de Washington et Neal avait trahi cette confiance. Il était resté auprès de Sarah, en parfaite connaissance des conséquences. Cette réunion était censé briser la tension entre les deux services et permettre une importante collaboration, mais Neal n'était pas venu, comment cela aurait-il pu bien se passer ?

Le service de Washington était prêt à se réconcilier avec une équipe irréprochable et efficace malgré sa spécialité. Et à la place ils découvrent que l'un de ses membres n'était pas vraiment celui qu'on disait. Qu'il n'avait même pas daignait venir. Ce jour-là précisément il était crucial qu'il se montre de son bon côté vu que le service étranger était déjà très réticent quant à travailler avec Neal Caffrey, le célèbre escroc, voleur et menteur professionnel.

Peter était encore plus froid dans l'ascenseur, c'était une certitude maintenant, il fâché contre lui pendant un bon moment. Quand ils sortirent il partit directement à son bureau, Caffrey quant à lui fût intercepter par le reste de l'équipe.

« Alors, Caffrey, tu as décidé de venir finalement ? Ria Diana.

- Tu sais, ton petit coup ce matin n'a vraiment pas plus du tout. Continua Jones.

- Je sais, croiser Peter me l'a fait comprendre assez vite. Et les représentants de Washington ?

- Hum,… comment te dire ça,… ils n'étaient pas très contents…

- C'est pas très précis ça Jones.

- je vais te la faire courte, Caffrey, repris Diana d'un ton critique, t'as vraiment tout fait foiré sur ce coup-là, nous ne collaborons pas avec eux sur l'affaire du voleur de diamants !

- Mais c'est nous qui avons retrouvé sa trace alors qu'il le cherchait depuis un an, ils ne peuvent quand même pas nous écarter ! S'énerva Neal.

- Si, ils l'ont fait. Conclut Jones »

Les deux agents retournèrent à leurs occupations quand ils virent Hughes sortir de son bureau.

Il pointa Neal des doigts et lui fit signe de venir.

« Oh, deux doigts, c'est pas bon ça… Se murmura l'escroc »

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

« Asseyez-vous Caffrey, ordonna Reese.

- Si c'est en rapport avec ce matin, je suis vraiment désolé, je

- Comprenez-moi bien, on oublie pour cette fois mais encore un coup comme celui-là et je vous garantis que l'étendue de votre traceur sera le cadet de vos soucis.

- Bien monsieur.

- Dehors maintenant, avant que je ne change d'avis ! »

Neal sortit, il n'aurait plus d'autres chances comme cela avant longtemps. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le bureau voisin, Peter était plongé dans un dossier, surement leur prochaine affaire.

Il s'approcha doucement et vint se placer dans l'entrée sans un mot, puis il frappa à la porte.

« Peter ? dit-il hésitant, de peur qu'il s'énerve à nouveau contre lui.

- Ah, Neal, on rassemble l'équipe en salle de réunion, on a nouveau cas, il se leva et s'en alla sans même prêter attention à l'escroc.

- Tu vas m'éviter encore longtemps ? demanda celui-ci

- Tu vas me trahir encore souvent ?

- Peter…

- Non Neal ! J'avais confiance, tu ne te rends pas compte de l'importance que ça avait ! Tu as tout gâché !

- Je suis

- Non ! Pas un mot ! Tu n'as aucune excuse, nous ne pouvons plus espérer aucune collaboration avec eux et c'est ta faute !

- Parce que je n'étais pas là ? Quelqu'un va-t-il enfin me dire ce qui s'est réellement passé dans cette salle ? S'énerva-t-il

- Si tu avais été là tu l'aurais su ! Hurla l'agent à bout, il m'arrive de me demander si j'ai bien fait de te sortir de prison ! On ne peut pas te faire confiance ! »

Neal se tût, incapable de répondre, les derniers mots de son ami l'avait blessé au plus profond. Peter lui mentait, ils lui mentaient tous mais il y avait autre chose sous cette fameuse réunion, bien plus qu'une simple collaboration. Peter ne se serait jamais mis dans cet état. « J'avais confiance », « Tu as tout gâché », que devait-il comprendre ? qu'avait-il fait pour qu'il se demande s'il n'aurait pas dû le laisser dans cette prison d'où il l'a sorti il y a quelques années ? Quel était son crime ?

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Neal s'était assis au bout de la table, il regardait par la fenêtre, se remémorant chaque mots que lui avait hurlé Peter, il n'y croyait toujours pas, quelque chose se passait dans son dos et il savait une seule chose : ça avait un rapport direct avec lui.

L'agent donnait l'impression de ne pas voir qu'il l'avait réellement blessé.

« Nous avons un voleur d'œuvre d'art, il évite les caméras, il ne laisse pas d'empreintes et on ne connait pas son nom.

- Que sait-on exactement de lui ? interrogea Jones

- Son butin s'élève à plus de 10 millions de dollars, rajouta Peter

- D'après le dossier il s'en ait pris à 3 grands musées de la ville ensuite il s'est penché vers un riche collectionneur et lui a dérobé 4 toiles de sa collection, heureusement celles de grandes valeurs avaient été déplacé quelques jours auparavant pour participer à une exposition, indiqua Diana

- C'est d'ailleurs devant la villa cambriolé qu'une caméra de surveillance à aperçu ce 4x4. Modèle de sport, noir, vitres teintées. Le même a été aperçu par les caméras de circulation près d'un des musées cambriolés, dit Peter.

- Sur l'image de la villa nous apercevons un fragment de la plaque, on peut toujours essayer de retrouver le reste, elle est peut-être vraie, énonça la jeune femme.

- Neal ? Un avis ? demanda Peter d'un ton glacial

- Et bien, moi, si j'avais plus de 10 millions de dollars je quitterai la ville, peut-être même le pays pour continuer ailleurs et pouvoir dépenser, parce qu'ici ça serait devenu trop dangereux. C'est ce que je ferais dans son cas je pense, enfin…, c'est purement hypothétique bien sûr…

- Bien sûr … répéta Diana

- Bon, je veux que vous me surveilliez les métros, les trains, les aéroports, les ports, tout ! Je ne veux pas que cet homme quitte la ville.

- Mais, mais, mais repris Neal d'un ton énigmatique

- Mais ? S'impatienta Jones

- Mais il n'a pas 10 millions de dollars. »

L'équipe regarda l'escroc, bouche-bé, alors que celui-ci souriait, visiblement ravi de l'effet produit. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de l'agent Burke, lui venait de pousser un soupir d'exaspération, il fusillait Neal du regard qui rangea aussitôt son sourire et se lança dans des explications.

« Il a attaqué trois grands musées de New York avec succès et à ce moment-là son butin s'élevait à 5 millions de dollars. Il ne volait qu'une œuvre, d'une valeur assez élevée, alors pourquoi s'attaquer soudainement à un homme isolé et prendre cette fois plusieurs toiles ? C'était un risque inutile. Et c'est contradictoire à son mode de fonctionnement.

- Peut-être était-il suffisamment sûr de lui pour ça.

- Je suis désolé Peter, mais ce qui fait qu'un voleur est sur de réussir son coup sans ce faire prendre c'est qu'il l'a déjà fait quelque part, qu'il sait que la méthode marche.

- Bon, admettons, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça d'après toi ?

- Non, tu ne comprends. Il ne l'a pas fait. Ce n'est pas lui qui a cambriolé la villa.

- Neal, tu vois cette photo ? S'énerva à nouveau Peter. C'est un 4x4 noir, avec des vitres teintées, le même qui a été près du musée et cette photo est tirée des caméras de la villa.

- C'est le même modèle mais pas le même véhicule.

- Neal grinça l'agent

- Il aurait enlevé les plaques pour les musées et les aurait gardé pour cambriolé la collection ? Ça ne tient pas la route Peter !

- Il faut croire que les voleurs ne sont pas si malins ! Avec eux on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre.

- Je sais que tu as un problème avec moi depuis ce matin même si je ne comprends pas la raison mais il faut voir l'évidence ! Ce n'est pas le même homme !

- Diana ! Je veux que tu me trouves le propriétaire de ce 4x4, je veux son nom, son adresse et une photo pour bloquer les sorties de la ville. Jones, tu vas raccompagner Caffrey chez lui. Je m'occupe du mandat et dès qu'on a l'adresse on va chercher à son domicile. »

Dans la voiture Neal ruminait, il ne comprenait toujours pas. À côté de lui il pouvait voir Jones plutôt gêné par la situation et sa mission. Le jeune homme l'avait observé assez longtemps pour le comprendre, il savait aussi maintenant que Jones ne savait rien, il n'était pas là à la réunion et si Peter devait le dire à quelqu'un c'est à Diana qu'il l'aurait dit, de peur que Neal puisse justement deviner si Jones savait quelque chose et le faire parler. Mais la jeune femme aussi était normale, pas plus agressive que d'habitude, alors soit elle était une excellente comédienne soit elle ne savait vraiment rien.

Remonté chez lui le jeune homme posa son chapeau et pris une bouteille de vin et un verre. Il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand une voix l'interrompu.

« Il y en a une déjà ouverte sur la terrasse. »

La voix venait de dehors, Neal sortit et trouva effectivement une bouteille à moitié vide sur la table.

« Mozzie ! Tu sais que c'est chez moi ici ? Et que c'est mon vin ?

- Sarah a appelé, elle pensait passer d'ici quelques minutes récupérer un dossier qu'elle avait oublié ce matin. Je lui ai dit que ça ne déranger pas. Mais je pense qu'elle sera ravie de te voir.

- Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Tu sais Neal, tu devrais te prendre une assistante pour enregistré les messages de tes admiratrices.

- Merci Mozzie.

- De rien, ça a été un plaisir de t'aider à finir une bouteille. »

Neal saisit la bouteille et versa doucement le liquide rouge sang dans son verre, mais Mozzie le coupa à nouveau.

« Hum… Big brother te surveilles.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde dans la rue en bas, la camionnette.

- C'est un bien un véhicule des fédéraux, mais ce n'est pas celui pour la surveillance.

- Alors à quoi sert-il ? dit Mozzie en retournant vers la bouteille. »

Neal resta à observer la rue et la fameuse camionnette. Elle était noire et sans inscription, mais c'était bien des agents qui en sortaient. Dans la minute qui suivie un autre véhicule identique est venue se garer à côté. Il ne fallut guère longtemps à l'escroc pour comprendre.

« Mozzie ! Faut que tu partes vite !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Neal ?

- C'est le FBI !

- Et alors tu travailles pour eux non ?

- Non Mozzie, tu ne comprends pas ! C'est Washington ! Je le sais je les ai déjà vu !

- Hein ? Washington ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Neal ?

- Plus tard Mozzie ! Faut que tu partes avant qu'ils entrent !

- Qu'ils rentrent ? Pourquoi ils rentreraient ?

- Mozzie ! Va-t'en ! »

Mozzie n'insista pas, Neal lui expliquerait en temps voulu, il posa son verre et pris rapidement le chemin de la sortie. Neal retourna sur le balcon, plusieurs agents sortaient des camionnettes et se dirigeait vers la porte de la maison de June. Plus le temps de fuir, peu importe ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Neal s'empressa de cacher des copies de célèbres toiles dans un compartiment secret, avec de la chance ils ne le trouveraient pas, jamais ils ne le croiraient si il leur disait que c'était pour son plaisir, que Neal Caffrey peignait des faux pour passer le temps. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question plus longtemps. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

« FBI ! Ouvrez la porte ! »

L'escroc ne pouvait faire autrement, il leur ouvrit la porte et se vit tendre un mandat.

« Nous avons l'autorisation de fouiller cet appartement de fond en comble pour trouver des preuves dans notre affaire, si vous opposez toute résistance nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de vos arrêter sur le champ.

- …

- ah oui, ça peut prendre du temps alors je vous conseille de vous asseoir et de rester tranquille. Informa l'agente du FBI »

Neal resta de marbre, le mandat en main, il ne savait même pas de quoi il était suspecté. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, ça devait avoir un lien avec cette fameuse histoire de réunion car cette femme, qui menait la fouille de son appartement appartenait justement au service de Washington avec lequel ils étaient censés collaborer.

« Alors vous trouvez quelque chose ?

- Non rien pour le moment. Répondit l'un des agents

- Continuez de chercher alors, elle marqua une pose et observa attentivement le propriétaire, Neal Caffrey doit surement avoir ses cachettes. »

Sa réputation le précédé encore une fois, et elle le mettait gravement en danger. Maintenant ils savaient tous quoi chercher, un compartiment dans un mur, un coffre derrière un tableau, un faux plafond, une trappe dans le sol, une cachette que pourrait utiliser un célèbre escroc.

« Je crois que j'ai quelque chose derrière ce mur !

- Montrez-moi !

- Juste ici, pointa l'agent, la paroi sonne creux.

- Ouvrez-moi ça alors. »

L'agent s'exécuta et en sortit deux tableaux, ils venaient de trouver l'une de ses cachettes où il cachait ses faux. La femme aux commandes récupéra une paire de menottes à l'un de ses collègues et se dirigea vers Neal.

« Neal Caffrey, au nom de la loi je vous arrête, vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Vous là, dit-elle en pointant un agent, veillez à ce qu'il reste assis sur cette chaise pendant que nous finissons. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'un de ses complices passent pendant que nous l'embarquons pour reprendre des preuves que nous n'aurions pas trouvé. »

Neal était vraiment en très mauvaise posture, il voulait protester, se défendre, savoir de quoi on l'accusait exactement, mais le pire n'était pas encore arrivé. Sarah, qui avait prévenu de sa venue se trouvait dans l'embouchure de la porte, son visage affiché surprise et désarroi.

« Neal ? S'interrogea la rousse effrayée

- Sarah, je peux t'expliquer, j'ai, mais il fut couper

- Madame, Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à parler à mon suspect.

- Votre suspect ? Elle était de plus en plus inquiète

- On en a trouvé d'autres ! »

C'était un agent qui venait d'intervenir, un autre compartiment avait été découvert, l'appartement était maintenant entièrement retourné. Ils avaient tout trouvé, les trois emplacements où il avait caché ses toiles et jamais ils ne croiraient qu'il les avait faites pour passer le temps, encore une fois, sa réputation le condamné.

« Bon, embarquez-le ! Et emmenez-moi ces toiles aussi ! Je crois qu'on va avoir de longues heures d'analyse et d'interrogatoire devant nous. »

L'escroc tenta de garder son calme, il lui fallait de l'aide, il ne connaissait pas la raison première de la venue du FBI, mais ces découvertes-là allaient le mettre dans de beaux draps quoi qu'il arrive.

« Sarah ! Sarah appelle Peter ! »

C'est les derniers mots qu'il avait pu lui dire avant que le FBI l'emmène, de la fenêtre d'un des véhicules il avait pu apercevoir Sarah, sur le pallier, hocher la tête, elle allait appeler Peter, il en était sûr maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à être patient. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était arrêté mais c'était bien la première fois où il était réellement innocent.

« Agent Burke.

- …

- Doucement Sarah…

-…

- Quoi ?

- …

- Quand ?

-…

- Des faux ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec des faux ! C'est pas possible ! Neal !

- …

- Bon, d'accord, j'y vais, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je vous tiens au courant. »

Il raccrocha et pris sa veste, si il sortait Neal de là il allait l'entendre c'était une certitude.

« Diana ! Je confie le service pour le moment ! Continuez d'avancer et voyait si vous arrivez enfin à reconstruire la plaque.

- Un problème patron ? S'inquiéta Jones qui se trouvait auprès de Diana

- Neal est en prison. »

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

En arrivant à la prison Peter tomba nez à nez avec l'autre service du FBI.

« Agent Burke.

- Agent Honey.

- Je suis surprise de vous voir ici, vous venez chercher un autre détenu pour remplacer votre ancien consultant ?

- Où est-il ?

- Actuellement, il est en cellule. Mais je pense que vous perdez votre temps.

- On reparlera de ça je vous le garanti !

- Oh, mais j'y compte bien. Nous allons avoir besoin de votre témoignage. »

Peter sentait la colère montait en lui, mais il n'avait pas le temps, il devait parler à Neal au plus vite. Certaines choses devaient être dites.

L'agent s'installa dans la salle réservée aux visites et il attendu plusieurs minutes avant que l'escroc n'arrive enfin. Il était accompagné d'un agent du pénitencier, et il avait revêtue la tenue de pensionnaire.

« Peter, je suis ravi de voir que Sarah t'as prévenu.

- Comment ça vas Neal ?

- Et bien, l'orange fait ressortir la couleur de mes yeux je crois. Qu'en penses – tu ?

- Je suis désolé Neal, j'aurais dû te le dire.

- Me le dire ! Parce que tu le savais ? Tu savais qu'ils allaient venir ? Et tu disais qu'on ne pouvait pas me faire confiance…

- Neal, ils ne devaient t'arrêté que si ils trouvaient des preuves.

- Des preuves ? Des preuves de quoi ! Je ne sais pas de quoi on m'a accusé !

- Tu es accusé d'avoir cambriolé la « National Gallery of Art » Neal, et si tu es là, c'est qu'ils en ont les preuves.

- Les preuves ? Coupa Neal au bord de la crise de nerfs, sais-tu seulement pourquoi je suis ici ! Ils m'ont arrêté parce qu'un cherchant tes fameuses preuves ils sont tombés sur des toiles ! Des copies et encore des copies de célèbres tableaux !

- Mais que faisais-tu avec des copies !

- Il y a des personnes qui essayent de tuer le temps vois-tu !

- Bon sang Neal ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire comme tout le monde et rester tranquille !

- Mais je ne fais que peindre ! Et à cause de toi je suis en prison !

- Non, ce n'est pas ma faute.

- C'est toi qui les as envoyés fouillé chez moi !

- Tu étais suspecté de vol Neal ! Ils ont eu un mandat, je n'y suis pour rien !

- Tu aurais pu leur montrer les relevés de mon traceur !

- …

- Quoi ?

- Je l'ai fait Neal. Je leur ai montré, mais les données correspondant à ton week-end de libre,… étaient introuvables.

- Introuvables ? Comment ça « introuvables » ?

- Ecran brouillé, pas d'historique, rien, aucun moyen de savoir où tu étais le week-end dernier.

- Je suis innocent Peter, je te le jure.

- Je sais plus si je dois te croire.

- Je n'ai pas bougé de New York !

- C'est ta parole contre celles des fédéraux.

- A part la mystérieuse disparition des données ils n'ont rien contre moi !

- La méthode employée est exactement celle que tu as utilisée dans l'affaire du mois dernier !

- Et tu me penses assez stupide pour la réutiliser ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même ce matin, quand une méthode marche on est sûr de son coup.

- Mais pas quand on a montré cette méthode au FBI ! Il te suffit de regarder pourquoi mes données ont disparue ! Quelqu'un les as peut être effacés ?

- Je ne vais pas rechercher un criminel au sein du FBI alors qu'il se tient devant moi !

- Alors tu me penses vraiment coupable ? dit-il d'un ton dramatique

-…

- J'ai compris. Gardien, nous en avons fini ! »

Le garde revint dans la pièce et raccompagna Neal dans sa cellule.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Peter venait de prévenir Diana qu'il ne reviendrait pas au bureau, qu'il rentrait chez lui dîner avec sa femme, il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

« Chérie, je suis de retour.

- Tu vas faire cette recherche où tu pourras toujours voir avec June pour reprendre l'ancien appartement de Neal.

- mais …

- Non, tu vas vite retourner au bureau, tu vas réunir ton équipe et tu vas faire sortir Neal de prison.

- La prochaine fois que Neal ce fait arrêter je demanderai à ce qu'on lui refuse son coup de fil. Grogna l'agent

- Peter. Tu dois le faire sortir. Dit-elle de sa voix la plus légère »

L'agent Burke se posa sur le canapé, appuyant sa tête sur ses mains, il ne savait réellement plus quoi penser. Elizabeth vint le rejoindre, elle déposa sa main sur son épaule, comme pour apaiser son esprit.

« Neal a appelé, il a dit qu'il était en prison, qu'il y serait surement pour longtemps.

- Et il t'a demandé de me parler…

- Non, il m'a fait ses adieux, il m'a dit qu'il était content d'avoir partagé quelques années avec nous. Mais même si c'est un très bon menteur je sentais bien qu'il était déçu, ça s'entendait dans sa voix. Je n'avais pas le temps de le cuisiner, mais je n'en n'ai pas eu besoin, il m'a tout simplement tout dit.

- Et, qu'en a tu déduis ?

- Je pense que devrais l'aider, essayer de lui faire confiance.

- Mais on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, on ne pourra jamais.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait, quand tu l'as pris comme consultant. Tu lui as fait confiance.

- Je ne sais pas, cette fois-ci il y a des preuves… et…

- Et un moyen de vérifier s'il dit vrai.

- Je pourrai mettre en péril ma carrière en cherchant un traitre dans nos rangs tu sais, surtout si je n'en trouve pas.

- Il l'aurait fait pour toi. Vas-y maintenant, je suis sûre que tu seras très occupé, mais trouve quand même le temps, s'il dit vrai alors le véritable coupable court toujours.

- Et s'il se trompe ?

- Alors on aura cru une dernière fois qu'il pouvait être sincère, … A ce soir mon chéri.

- A ce soir chéri. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Peter repris la route sans même avoir mangé. Elizabeth avait eu raison de le pousser à accepter l'offre de Caffrey il y a si longtemps maintenant, pourquoi aurait-elle tort aujourd'hui ?

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Peter venait tout juste de sortir de l'ascenseur que les questions fusèrent.

« Patron ? S'interrogea Diana, surprise

- Vous ne deviez pas manger avec votre femme ? Continua Jones

- Plus tard. Je vous veux tous les deux dans mon bureau.

- C'est au sujet de Caffrey ? S'inquiéta Diana en passant la porte

- Vous avez trouvé quoi sur la plaque ?

- Ce n'est pas une fausse et elle est enregistré au nom de Steeve Halgog, il est sorti de prison i jours. On sait aussi qu'il doit beaucoup d'argent à un autre ancien détenu. C'est surement ce qui l'a poussé à commettre le vol.

- Nous avons aussi son adresse, continua Jones. On devrait avoir un mandat d'ici peu, cependant il y a un problème.

- Les vols des musées ont été commis il y a plus de 5 jours. Halgog était donc dans l'incapacité de voler quoi que ce soit. Conclue l'agent Burke

- Caffrey avait raison, repris la jeune femme, ce n'est pas le même homme et les 4x4 sont une pure coïncidence. »

Peter soupira, il avait tort depuis le début, il s'en était pris à Neal avec tant de colère qu'il ne l'avait même pas écouté alors que c'était évident. Il avait commis une grave erreur qui lui avait coûté bien plus que du temps. L'escroc disait vrai ce matin, peut-être disait-il vrai pour le musée de Washington ? Il devait en être sûr.

« Jones, Diana, vous attendez le mandat, quand vous l'aurez, vous venez me chercher et on ira fouiller chez cet homme, s'il est assez stupide pour garder ses plaques peut-être garde-t-il aussi les toiles à son domicile. »

Le jeune homme sortit du bureau et regagna le sien, mais Diana ne le suivit pas, les évènements de la matinée, Peter qui avait évité sa question, toutes ces questions méritaient une réponse.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Caffrey ? Ce matin vous vous assassiniez du regard et là il est en prison ?

-…

- Si vous ne voulez pas me le dire je…

- Non, coupa-t-il, c'est bon. »

Il marqua une courte pause et laissa la jeune femme s'asseoir.

« La réunion de ce matin ne visait pas seulement à une future collaboration. Il y avait bien plus derrière. Nos collègues de Washington enquêtaient sur le vol de la « National Gallery of Art » commis le week-end dernier.

- J'en ai entendu parler, ils soupçonnaient Caffrey ?

- Le mode opératoire correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'il avait utilisé lors d'une infiltration le mois dernier. Mais c'était lui qui avait proposé la technique pour se faire remarquer et accepter au sein du groupe. C'était la sienne, il l'avait monté de toutes pièces Diana.

- Ils l'ont donc immédiatement soupçonné.

- Oui, ils ont eu connaissance du rapport et donc de comment Neal s'y était pris. Ils ont tout de suite fait un lien, pour eux il n'y avait aucun doute possible : Il était coupable.

- Je ne vois toujours pas ce que jouait la réunion là-dedans.

- Je les avais convaincu de ne pas arrêter Neal, d'attendre cette réunion pour saisir l'occasion de vérifier les coordonnées du traceur et de lui demander son alibi.

- Mais Neal n'est pas venu.

- Ce n'était pas son absence le réel problème. Mais l'absence de données dans l'historique du traceur, personne ne sait où était Neal au moment du vol.

- Et vous ne pouviez pas lui demander d'explication car il n'était pas là.

- J'ai parlé à l'agent Honey, responsable de l'affaire. Nous nous sommes entendu sur un accord : « Je ne disais rein à Neal pour éviter toutes fuites en cas de culpabilité, et en échange, ils attendaient d'avoir un mandat pour fouiller chez lui, ils ne devaient l'arrêter que s'ils trouvaient des preuves de ce qu'ils avançaient.

- Mais, s'il est en prison,… Alors c'est qu'ils…

- Non, ils n'ont rien trouvé en rapport avec leur affaire… Mais ils ont trouvé des faux, des faux de célèbres toiles, mais

- Tout le monde sait que Neal peint des faux pour passer le temps.

- Mais Washington n'en croit pas un mot, et c'est compréhensible, si je ne le connaissais pas depuis toutes ses années, je penserais aussi qu'il a repris ses vieilles habitudes.

-…

- Si je l'avais prévenu il aurait pu déplacer les tableaux et il serait toujours libre. Culpabilisa Peter

- Mais s'il était coupable il aurait aussi pu cacher les preuves. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait.

- Je ne lui ai pas fait confiance Diana, je l'ai moi aussi jugé coupable. J'aurais pu prendre sa défense, dire qu'il avait raccroché depuis très longtemps, mais je n'ai pas hésité un instant à penser qu'il avait repris son ancienne vie. Et maintenant il risque de croupir en cellule pour longtemps.

- Mais nous pouvons le prouver non ? C'est de ça qu'il voulait vous parler ?

- Oui, mais je pourrais bien perdre toute crédibilité au sein du FBI, et peut-être même mettre ma carrière en danger.

- Nous, si vous le tentez, je vous suis.

Peter compris qu'il ne pourrait pas l'en dissuader, alors il acquiesça. Ils sortirent tous les deux et retrouvèrent Jones qui s'apprêter à aller à leur rencontre.

« On a notre mandat, annonça le jeune homme

- Bien allons-y alors, dit Peter, puis il s'approcha de Diana, pas un mot sur Caffrey pour le moment, je ne veux pas que tout le service tombe pour lui, glissa-t-il doucement. »

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Ils arrivèrent très vite au domicile de Mr Halgog, le propriétaire semblait être absent mais des bruits provenant du garage le trahir.

« Mr Halgog ! FBI ! Restez ou vous êtes ! hurla la jeune femme. »

Il venait d'être pris la main dans le sac, il y avait autour de lui deux des toiles volées et du papier, ils emballaient soigneusement les toiles une par une, et a jugé du rectangle enrobé de papier, il en manquait une.

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas besoin d'autres preuves, messieurs vous pouvez l'emmenez, Diana, Jones avec moi, tachons de trouver la dernière œuvre.

- On peut déjà éliminer le garage, sinon elle serait avec les autres. Affirma Diana

- Alors entrons. »

L'équipe entra, la maison n'était pas bien grande mais le rangement laissé cruellement à désirer. Il était vrai que pendant 3 ans de prison son occupant n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en occuper. Peter voyait déjà l'appartement de Neal dans un désordre pareil, ses bouteilles de vins couvertes de poussières attendant le retour de leur propriétaire, les toiles laissant leur peinture se craqueler au soleil. Oui, c'était à sa que ressemblerait la chambre de Neal s'il ne faisait rien, une grande pièce où la poussière comblerait le vide immense qu'aurait laissé son ami.

Jones s'attaqua aux couloirs, Diana pris le salon et Peter s'occupa de la chambre, les idées noires. Les couloirs étaient assez étroits, dépourvu de toutes décorations, il avait surement tenté de vendre le plus d'objet possible avant de commettre un vol pour rembourser ses dettes, il n'y avait aucune trappe, ni aucun faux mur, les couloirs étaient vides, la dernière peinture n'était pas là.

De son côté Peter était face à un grand lit vide, il n'y avait plus qu'un matelas dessus, la dernière commode était vide également, plus de chaussettes, plus de chaussures, plus de chemises, rien. Cet homme avait tout perdu. Il passa ensuite au dressing annexé à la chambre, il restait encore un ou deux blousons accrochés sur des cintres, et un chapeau, un panama, décidément tout dans cette maison lui rappelait son consultant. Mais il n'y avait pas une seule trace du tableau.

Diana continuait ses recherches dans le séjour, le canapé était poussiéreux comme le reste de la maison, les plantes étaient mortes, il n'y avait plus aucune vie ici. Elle tapa plusieurs fois sur les murs à la recherche d'un compartiment mais elle ne trouva rien, il n'y avait rien sous le tapis non plus. Néanmoins la jeune femme remarqua une véranda dans le prolongement de la pièce. Le tableau y était, il y trônait, accroché au mur, il était vraiment magnifique, le genre de tableau que Neal aurait copié avec grand plaisir.

Diana le décrocha sans plus attendre, il allait retourner à son propriétaire avec les trois autres. Elle prévenu ses deux équipiers et ils reprirent la route. Ils venaient de résoudre une des affaires de la journée. Ils avaient le voleur, le mobil et même les toiles. C'était le premier évènement positif ce jour-là.

En arrivant au bureau Peter se dirigea vers son supérieur.

« Je peux vous parler ?

- Bien sûr, mais entrons dans mon bureau je sens que je vais voir besoin d'être assis.

- Oui, c'est très probable.

- Bien, je vous écoute, à quelle demande farfelue vais-je avoir le droit pour faire sortir Neal de prison ?

- Ils ont donc appelé.

- Oui, ils ont appelé, mais répondez à ma question agent Burke. Quel est le plan de Caffrey cette fois ?

- Et bien, pour dire vrai, c'est le nôtre, je suis d'accord avec lui sur ce point. Il clame son innocence et je pense qu'il peut l'être. Mais le seul moyen de le prouver serait de trouver qui a supprimé les données du traceur, lui supprimant ainsi tout alibi crédible.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous voulez chercher un traitre dans nos rangs ?

- Dans les rangs du service de Washington plus précisément.

- Vous seriez prêt à mettre votre carrière en péril en le croyant simplement sur parole ?

- Oui, j'ai confiance en lui.

- Dans ce cas, s'il y a bien un traitre je compte sur vous pour le trouver. Mais soyez prudent, notre meilleure équipe a déjà perdu un membre je ne voudrai pas que vous deveniez son nouveau compagnon de cellule. Alors, ne tentez rien qui pourrait vous y envoyer.

- Bien entendu, répondit Peter en affichant un sourire à la Caffrey »

Reese, soupira et agita la main comme pour faire fuir le sourire de l'agent Burke, il lui fit signe de sortir et il laissa sa tête se déposer entre ses mains.

En sortant Peter fit signe à Diana de le suivre, ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

« Jones, tu restes là et tu attends notre retour.

- Où allez-vous ? S'interrogea l'homme

- Chercher Neal ! Répondit-il »

Dans l'ascenseur Diana regarda Peter, et profita de l'absence d'oreilles indiscrètes.

« Qu'allons-nous faire réellement ?

- Trouver la seule personne qui ne veut pas nous voir.

- Ne me dites pas que…

- Si, de toute façon je préfère qu'il soit avec nous, il risque de tenter quelque chose pour faire évader Neal.

- Mais où allons-nous le trouver ?

- J'ai déjà dit qu'il était avocat aussi ? »

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Les deux partenaires arrivèrent bientôt devant la prison où séjournait leur ami. Ils espéraient tomber sur Mozzie avant que celui-ci n'entre, vue les récents évènements Neal ferait surement appel à la loi qui lui autorise à parler à son avocat seul à seul, après ça ni Peter, ni Diana ne pouvait penser s'incruster dans leur conversation pour les convaincre de ne pas tenter d'évasion.

Neal avait déjà usé son coup de fil pour appeler Elizabeth, Mozzie devait donc trouver par lui-même où était son ami, ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et il devrait ensuite trouver la bonne prison. Ce résonnement allait surement lui prendre une bonne heure, avec de la chance, les deux agents étaient arrivés avant.

Pendant ce temps, chez June.

« Neal ?

…

- Neal, ils sont partis ? Redemanda-t-il

…

- Neal, tu es là ?

…

- Neal ? Finit-il par s'inquiéter »

…

Mozzie n'attendit pas plus longtemps une réponse, il poussa la porte et entra. L'appartement était sens dessus dessous, les fédéraux n'y étaient pas allé de main morte, ils avaient tout retourné le matelas, le dressing, ils avaient vraiment cherché partout, même le frigo avait été déplacé, au cas où il y a avait un faux mur derrière. Les costumes du dressing étaient tous sortis, empilés sur le côté, les chapeaux, qui étaient maintenant la marque de fabrique de Neal avaient eux aussi été déplacé. Rien n'était comme avant, le compartiment de la commode, celui derrière le tableau, et les autres cachettes étaient toutes ouvertes.

Il n'y avait plus aucunes traces de l'escroc ici. Mais quand Mozzie regarda attentivement l'appartement il s'aperçu qu'autre chose manquait, les toiles, les peintures que son ami avait si soigneusement peintes avaient toutes disparues. Il comprit très vite ce qui était arrivé, ils avaient trouvé des faux, et il ne leur en fallait pas plus pour arrêter un escroc aussi renommé que Neal Caffrey.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de prison possible, il fallait une prison avec un niveau de sécurité assez élevé, Neal s'était déjà échappé une fois. Ça enlevait déjà une possibilité, ils n'allaient pas non plus le remettre dans la même, ils savaient déjà que la surveillance était à sa hauteur, deux en moins, il ne restait qu'une possibilité.

Le faussaire ne perdit pas un instant et se dirigea vers sa cible en passant par Vendredi, sa résidence la plus proche, pour revêtir son costume d'avocat. Il s'éloigna ensuite de quelques pâtés de maison et pris un taxi pour se rendre sur place.

Les deux agents patientaient depuis plus d'une vingtaine de minutes maintenant. Mozzie n'était pas sorti pendant ce temps-là, il n'était donc pas encore arrivé, il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard l'homme tant attendu se pointa enfin devant le pénitencier.

« Monsieur l'agent. Pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi vous me coupez la route ?

- Mozzie, il faut qu'on parle à Neal.

- Je pense que vous seriez déjà à l'intérieur si c'était son souhait.

- On peut l'aider, repris Diana, mais il ne le sait pas.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on lui parle.

- Je ne sais pas si je devrais le faire, je ne peux pas trahir la confiance qu'il a en moi.

- Mozzie, souffla Peter, on peut vraiment l'aider, mais pour ça il faut qu'on entre et qu'on lui parle, mais il ne voudra pas.

- Sauf si vous vous joignez à nous, continua la jeune femme, il viendra pour vous et il tombera sur nous en même temps. Il sera obligé de nous écouter.

- Ce serait le trahir ! Je ne peux pas !

- Ce serait lui sauver la mise ! Lui permettre de retrouver sa liberté ! Cria l'agent Burke »

Dans sa sombre cellule l'escroc était allongé sur son lit, sa cellule était semblable à son ancienne, mais elle était plus petite encore, il y avait un gros mur vide en face de lui, il y voyait déjà s'aligner des dizaines de bâtonnets blanc, marquant jour après jour le temps qui passait. Un gardien vint cependant troubler ses pensées.

« Neal Caffrey ?

- hum… ?

- Quelqu'un te demande, ton avocat apparemment. Lève-toi et présente moi tes mains. »

Neal s'exécuta, Mozzie l'avait trouvé, l'espoir renaissait, il présenta comme convenu ses mains au garde qui lui passa les menottes, une simple formalité que lui offrait encore sa réputation et sa précédente évasion. Il ne se déplaçait que mains liées, sauf dans le temps qui lui était réservé pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il s'y était habitué après quelques déplacements seulement, il savait bien que les toiles trouvées chez lui étaient largement suffisantes pour l'enfermer.

Mais son ami était venu à lui, il allait l'aidé, il en était convaincu, si le faire entrer dans un musée ou un bureau était un parcours de santé pour eux, le faire sortir d'une prison ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Dehors, il leur suffirait de prendre les airs et de disparaître, d'oublier leur vie ici, d'oublier Peter, ce qui serait plus facile maintenant puisque leur amitié n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Mozzie était son seul attache maintenant, il ne compterait que sur lui.

Mais, lorsqu'il traversa le seuil de la salle aux visites, son sourire retomba, le regard qu'il lançait à celui qu'il pensait être son ami rimait avec ''traitre''.

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Neal s'installa sur sa chaise sans lâcher Mozzie des yeux, il n'y croyait pas. Il comptait sur lui pour monter un plan d'évasion et lui il venait d'arriver accompagné de deux agents du FBI ! Mozzie ! Lui qui criait au complot se joint maintenant a ''Big brother'' comme il disait si souvent ! C'était maintenant lui le comploteur ! Il complotait avec le FBI contre lui ! Ce n'était pas croyable !

« Neal, écoute nous au moins, implora Peter

- Pourquoi ? Pour que me traites encore de voleur et de menteur ? J'ai compris le message Peter, pas besoin d'en rajouter. » Il s'apprêtait à se lever et à rappeler le garde mais son ami faussaire le pris par le bras.

- Neal, je ne les aurais pas laissé enter avec moi si je ne pensais pas qu'ils peuvent t'aider. »

L'escroc resta un moment immobile, le bras tenu par son ami, il se retourna, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans la pièce il regarda les deux agents. Il se moquait de ce que pouvait dire le regard de Peter, pour le moment lui pardonner n'était pas envisageable, mais dans les yeux de Diana il y avait une certaine sincérité, une détermination mais aussi une légère compassion. C'était une bonne raison de les écouter selon lui. Alors il reprit sa place et fît signe à ses visiteurs qu'ils pouvaient parler, que cette fois, il écouterait leurs propositions.

« On va chercher qui aurait pu effacer les données de ton traceur. Annonça Peter

- C'est vrai ? Tu vas prendre le risque de me faire confiance ?

- Mais a une condition, repris l'agent.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Tu aurais dû mesurer tes propos Neal, s'inquiéta Mozzie.

- Mozzie, je suis déjà en prison, que pourrais-je risquer de pire ?

- Il est vrai que de ce point de vue…

- Caffrey, commença la jeune femme, tu dois nous dire où tu étais le week-end dernier.

- Je l'ai déjà dit, je suis resté à New York.

- Mais cela ne nous dit pas ce que tu faisais Neal, pointa l'agent.

- Je…Je

- Tu ? Neal, si tu ne leur dis rien ils ne pourront rien faire.

- Je cherchais un cadeau pour Sarah. »

Peter observa attentivement son ancien partenaire, il resta attentif à chaque détail, son regard, son sourire, ses mains, ses clignements d'yeux. Il passa tout en revue. Et en arriva à une seule conclusion.

« Tu mens Neal. Comment peut-on espéré te faire confiance si tu n'es même pas capable de nous dire ce que tu as fait le week-end dernier !

- Peter… c'est…

- Je te laisse plus qu'une seule chance Neal. Tu as cinq minutes pour passer aux aveux. Après quoi je te promets que je te laisserais pourrir au fond de ta cellule !

- Est-ce q…

- Non ! Neal, tu n'as aucune immunité pour ce que tu pourrais dire !

- …

- Et oui, même si ça pourrait te renvoyer de là où nous voulons te faire sortir.

- Bon, je n'ai pas le choix apparemment. S'attrista l'escroc. »

Il avait face à lui trois personnes qui lui portaient le même regard, un mélange de curiosité et de reproche. Il lui était impossible de mentir sans se faire démasquer, Peter avait développé un certain don pour ça, une sorte de détecteur à mensonge contre lui, et il n'avait plus qu'une seule chance. Mais la vérité était toute aussi dangereuse, elle éveillerait des soupçons, des soupçons qui conduiront Peter à enquêter sur lui. L'agent voudrait à tout prix découvrir ce qu'il mijotait dans son dos, et 'était là le réel danger : qu'il découvre tout.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Neal hésitait toujours malgré sa dernière phrase, de son côté Peter et Mozzie murmuraient en rythme un « Tic-Tac » incessant, les voir s'accordaient comme ça, Mozzie, la victime du complot et le grand comploteur au service de Big brother, l'escroc avait vraiment du souci à se faire. Ces murmures n'avaient qu'un seul but, lui rappelait que ses cinq minutes s'écoulaient peu à peu. Neal regardait tout autour de lui, les murs, ses mains, le plafond, Diana, Mozzie, et Peter. Il était inquiet, il voulait leur dire, il le voulait, mais il avait peur.

Cependant, ce n'était pas donner la réponse qui lui faisait peur mais les questions et les conséquences qu'elle engendrerait.

« Cinq minutes, annonça la jeune femme.

- Tu n'es donc pas décidé au nous répondre, continua l'agent Burke.

- Je m'attendais à mieux de toi Caffrey, repris Diana tristement, beaucoup mieux, surtout contre ta liberté…

- Neal ! cria Mozzie, la liberté Neal ! Tu n'auras plus d'autres chances comme cela !

- …

- Je croyais que ça n'avait pas de prix pour toi… Apparemment je me trompais… »

Les trois visiteurs se levèrent, le regard triste, tous espéraient beaucoup mieux de la part de leur ami. Après avoir tourné le dos au faussaire, alors qu'ils étaient prêts à sonner le gardien, un murmure les coupa net.

C'était Neal, il avait marmonné quelque chose mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient réussi à déchiffrer un seul mot. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement et retournèrent à leur place. Ils attendirent un instant et Caffrey répéta une deuxième fois sa réponse.

« Alex.

- Alex ? S'étonna Mozzie.

- Oui, ce week-end je suis allé retrouver Alex devant la galerie d'art qui organise l'exposition annuelle de sculptures antiques. »

Le regard accusateur de Peter traduisait toutes ses pensées.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Peter, commença le faussaire.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Deux vieux amis experts en escroqueries et vols en tout genre se retrouvent devant la seule galerie de la ville à faire une importante exposition qui vaut des millions mais nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter !

- Peter…

- Tu vois ça Neal ? C'est exactement ce que tu me dis quand tu as quelque chose à te reprocher !

- …

- Mon envie de te faire sortir c'est soudainement amoindris !

- …

- Je m'attendais à tout tu vois ! Que tu me dises que tu faisais du repérage pour un prochain coup ! Que tu étais allé voir quelqu'un qui pouvait enlever ton traceur ou même que tu préparais un plan foireux avec lui ! hurla Peter en pointant Mozzie du doigt.

- Hé ! Je vous prie, monsieur l'agent, de ne pas m'impliquer dans vos conflits avec Neal.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Repris Neal à bout lui aussi.

- Ce que ça change ? Mais ça change tout ! Faire du repérage ne fait pas de toi un criminel tu peux toujours revenir en arrière ! Mais quand tu travailles avec elle c'est du sérieux !

- Que veux-tu dire par ''sérieux'' !

- Que tu iras jusqu'au bout ! lui hurla l'agent.

- …

- Ce silence ne peut en être que la preuve ! Vous irez jusqu'au bout j'en suis sûr !

- Sauf si ils y sont déjà allés, pointa Diana.

- Peter. Je n'ai rien fait et je ne ferais rien. Si je sors je ne tenterais rien qui pourrait me faire revenir.

- C'est la seconde fois que tu me mens ouvertement Neal… Je crois que nous en avons fini.

- Que vas-tu faire ? S'inquiéta l'escroc.

- Si tu es libéré dans les jours suivants c'est que j'aurais pensé que tu pourrais changer d'avis, sinon…

- Sinon je n'aurais même pas le droit à une visite de ta part chaque semaine… Je comprendrais, dit-il. »

À la manière dont Peter le regarda, il savait qu'il était tombé juste en finissant la phrase de son ami.

Diana se leva en première et les deux hommes la suivirent sans attendre plus longtemps, ils le laissèrent là, seul, encore une minute avant qu'il ne soit raccompagné dans sa cellule.

Il avait joué avec le feu : il avait trompé, mentit, manipulé, manigancer et maintenant son sort reposait sur un homme qu'il avait trahi.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Sur le parking, Mozzie s'inquiétait quant au sort de son ami, si les fédéraux ne l'aidaient pas il ne lui rester plus que l'évasion, mais il serait sous bonne garde, maintenant le FBI savait qu'il tenterait quelque chose, ils avaient perdu leur seul avantage, ça promettait d'être plus difficile que prévu.

« Ne tentez rien, dit Peter.

- Ce sont des accusations sans preuves et

- Je vais regarder l'historique de consultation des données du traceur, la dernière personne à avoir regardé les a surement effacé.

- Vous allez le faire ? Interrogea le faussaire.

- Oui.

- Après ce qu'il vient d'avouer ? Cria Diana.

- On n'a pas de preuve, je préfère qu'on gère tout ça différemment.

- Pas de preuve ? Mais il ment, vous l'avez dit vous-même.

- Et si je me trompe ? Si ce n'est vraiment pas ce qu'on croit ? Avec Neal ce n'ai jamais ce que l'on croit.

- Je suis d'accord avec l'agent Burke. Traitons cela en deux temps.

- Vous vous n'êtes pas concerné ! Vous vous moquez pas mal qu'il enfreigne la loi ou pas, vous voulez juste qu'il sorte ! S'énerva la jeune femme.

- Diana, je sais bien qu'il ment, c'est Neal, il mentira toujours, mais il ne me ment jamais d'habitude, ça doit vraiment être beaucoup plus grave que ce qu'il ne veut bien le dire et si nous voulons tout découvrir il faut d'abord qu'on le sorte de prison, surtout que le vrai voleur court toujours de son côté.

- Je veux aussi sa liberté, mais vous n'avez pas peur qu'il tente de s'enfuir ?

- Il y toujours un risque, mais il faut le prendre. »

Mozzie avait attentivement écouté les deux agents, et ces paroles l'avait un peu rassuré. Ils allaient aider Neal, c'était déjà ça, après il devait faire parler son ami avant eux, lui aussi devait savoir ce qu'il faisait avec Alex devant la galerie.

« Diana on retourne au bureau, on va voir où en est l'enquête sur notre voleur de musées et après nous irons consulter cette historique. Nous devons trouver l'agent corrompu… si il existe »

Les deux agents fédéraux repartirent en voiture alors que le faussaire repartit de son côté à la recherche d'indice sur la rencontre entre Neal et Alex.

L'ascenseur venait tout juste d'arriver à destination, Diana et Peter sortirent, tout le monde travaillait, certains étaient à la machine à café et Reese faisait de la paperasse dans son bureau, tout était normal.

Mais Jones n'était pas normal, il jouait sans relâche avec un vieux stylo, tapotait son bureau des doigts, regardait tantôt à droite tantôt à gauche, il semblait chercher, ou plutôt attendre, mais ça paraissait vraiment important.

Il semblait voir l'arrivé de ses collègues comme un miracle, il s'était redressé d'un coup sec et ne les avait même pas dire un mot.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, ça peut pas attendre. »

Ils le suivirent sans poser de questions, Jones était à deux doigts de la panique. Il marmonnait des mots sans aucun rapport, tout ce qu'il disait était incohérent, des fragments de phrases, de syllabes qui se mélangeaient sans relâche.

Jones les avait emmenés dans la salle de réunion et avait pris son ordinateur portable avec lui.

« Bon, grâce à vous j'ai eu beaucoup de temps libre, j'en ai profité pour regarder à nouveau les vidéos des musées cambriolés. Et après plusieurs visionnages j'ai trouvé un détail qui semble avoir échappé à tout le monde.

- Mais c'est parfait Jones ! On va peut-être enfin avoir une piste ! s'exclama l'agent Burke.

- Vous allez très vite déchanté. Dit-il en lançant la vidéo, je ne l'ai montré à personne d'autre, je voulais d'abord vous attendre. »

La bande passa une fois, ne voyant aucune réaction chez ses partenaires Jones la repassa au ralenti et fît une pause.

« La regardait, dans le reflet de la vitre de protection.

- Je ne vois rien, pointa la jeune femme.

- Attendez, surveillez bien, ça va aller très vite, dit-il avant de remettre en route la bande. »

Il laissa quelques secondes puis remit la pause.

« Alors, vous avez vu ?

- Il y a eu un reflet vert, c'est ça ? Question Diana.

- C'est ce que je voulais vous montrer, maintenant je vais essayer de vous caler la pause dessus….attendez, voilà ! Regardez bien maintenant autour du reflet vert, ç ne vous rappelle rien ?

- Ça ressemble au… Commença Peter.

- Ce n'est quand même pas ce qu'on pense… Continua Diana.

- Si mal heureusement, j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur l'image, et j'ai essayé de l'amélioré et voici le rendu, annonça-t-il en affichant une image.

- Le reflet vers et dû à la lumière verte qu'affiche le traceur de Neal lorsqu'il est en marche. On était tellement occupé à vérifier les dates manquantes dans son historique avec le vol de Washington qu'on n'a même pas vu qu'un des musées a été volé pendant cette période ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Neal ! Cria l'agent Burke.

- Ça ne prouve vraiment rien, ces images ont été prises vers 13h20, mais on sait que le vol a eu lieu dans la nuit, ça ne prouve rien.

- Jones a raison, Caffrey était peut être juste de passage.

- Si il y a bien chose de sûr, c'est que les coïncidences n'existent pas avec lui. Peu importe lequel, il a un lien avec ces vols. Ces vols ont peut-être même un lien avec Alex ! Diana, il ne nous dit pas tout.

- Alors que fait-on ?

- On le sort puis on cherche des réponses. »

Les deux agents étaient tellement occupé à se soucié des images qu'ils en avaient oublié la présence de leur collègue.

« Neal as vu Alex ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Washington ? Ca a un rapport avec la réunion de ce matin ? »

Jones venait de faire comprendre qu'il avait entendu et que maintenant il savait des choses qu'on avait voulu lui cacher. Peter le mit donc dans la confidence en lui racontant les évènements de ces derniers jours et le véritable but de la réunion. Clinton faisait maintenant partit du plan visant à aider Caffrey.

Ils se mirent tous les 3 d'accords pour ne rien révéler sur la vidéo pour le moment, ils attendraient des explications précises de la part de l'escroc, pour le moment ils devaient consulter le registre informatique des marshals pour connaitre l'identité de la personne ayant supprimé les données.

« Bureau des marshals, service de surveillance.

- [ … ]

- Je suis désolé agent Burke, je ne peux pas vous délivrer ses informations.

- [ … ]

- Apportez-moi un mandat vous y autorisant alors, si vous trouvez un juge qui pense que l'existence d'un corrompu est possible je vous permettrai d'y accéder. »

On lui avait raccroché au nez, Peter n'y croyait pas, se faire jeter ainsi par des collègues. Un mandat allait être un peu plus risqué quant aux conséquences. On attendrait de lui qu'il trouve quelque chose et si jamais il ne trouvait rien qui laisserait suggérer une taupe ou un corrompu il pouvait dire adieu à toute crédibilité.

« Jones, Diana, trouvez-moi un juge qui nous fournirai un mandat pour le registre.

- Et si on ne l'obtient pas ? »

Peter préféra ne pas répondre, son autre plan était beaucoup moins tentant d'un point de vue légal, et il ne reposait pas sur eux, ni même sur lui, mais sur Mozzie, lui pourrait accéder à l'historique ou en dernière option monter une évasion risqué. C'était ça le plan B, laisser Mozzie agir librement.

Les minutes passaient lentement et Peter ne cessait de regarder encore et encore le reflet du traceur de Neal dans la vitre de protection. Entre temps il avait même appelé le responsable qui lui avait confirmé qu'un homme portant un chapeau était effectivement passé vers 13h, mais il était juste entré puis ressorti, sans visiter toute l'exposition. Si Neal n'avait pas commis le vol l'agent était sûr qu'il avait fait du repérage près du musée. La question était : pourquoi ?

« On l'a. »

C'était Jones, il venait de lui glisser à l'oreille, lui faisant ainsi perdre le fil de ses pensées.

« Bien, on récupère Diana et on y va. Je me demande bien pourquoi il a accepté de nous en donner un…

- D'après ce que m'a dit ce juge, il y a plusieurs agents qui soupçonnaient l'existence d'un corrompu. Mais aucun n'avaient eu le cran d'aller chercher des preuves au risque de se salir les mains. Il voit notre intervention comme une bénédiction.

- Fantastique ! Cette journée qui commençait si mal va peut-être bien se finir. »

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

L'arrivée au bureau New Yorkais des marshals avait été très mal vue par ses occupants, mais les agents du FBI tenaient à innocenter leur ami, ils étaient venus tous les trois, aucun d'eux n'avaient voulu rester à l'écart.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur, sous les regards tantôt méprisants tantôt intrigués de leurs collègues.

Une voix parmi toutes les autres avait particulièrement retenu l'attention de Peter, c'était l'homme du téléphone.

« Agent Burke, vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

L'homme semblait assez embarrassé, et il le fut d'autant plus lorsque l'agent du FBI lui montra son mandat. Il fit signe aux visiteurs de le suivre, il les amena dans une salle munie d'un ordinateur.

« Attendez. »

Il s'approcha de l'ordinateur et tapota sur quelque touche.

« Voici l'historique des personnes ayant accéder aux données du traceur que vous avez nommé. Chaque personne est obligée d'entrer un identifiant et un mot de passe, vous n'aurez aucune difficultés à identifier ces personnes.

- Bien, merci, dit Diana, elle attendit que l'homme sorte, puis repris. Bon alors, qui Ets notre grand gagnant ?

- L'agent Honey ? S'étonna Peter

- Ce n'est pas celle qui a arrêté Neal ?

- Si.

- Mais pourquoi l'impliqué dans le vol, supprimé son alibi puis l'arrêter ? Demanda Jones.

- Pour lui faire porter le chapeau.

- Elle a voulu piéger Caffrey.

- Dans quel but ?

- Je ne sais pas Jones, répondit leur supérieur.

- Elle connaissait peut-être le vrai coupable et a voulu le couvrir ?

- Peut-être Diana, mais il va falloir lui demander.

- Et comment on la fait avouer ? Continua Jones.

- On va lui faire croire qu'on sait tout.

- Et comment on fait ça patron ?

- Avec l'aide d'un expert de l'arnaque Diana, avec l'aide d'un expert.

- Neal ? Dit Jones, surpris, mais il est en prison.

- Mais nous n'avons pas besoin qu'il soit libre cette fois. »

Peter affichait son sourire de victoire, celui qu'il faisait quand il savait qu'il allait attraper le méchant, mais ses coéquipiers ne comprenaient vraiment pas comment il comptait faire. Un plan visant a utilisé Neal était souvent un plan très compliqué, mais l'air joyeux de Peter semblait prouver le contraire.

« Peter ? Deux visites en si peu de temps ? Cela voudrait-il dire que je dois renoncer à mes rêves de liberté ?

- Content de voir, moi aussi, Neal.

- Content de te voir Peter.

- Pour te répondre, tu vas juste devoir aider un peu ton rêve pour qu'il se réalise. »

Neal avait écarquillé de grands yeux surpris, Peter lui demandait de lui fournir une aide pour qu'il puisse être libre ? Il allait donc le faire sortir ? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait avoué, ce qu'il lui avait dit, il allait quand même l'aider.

« Avant que tu m'assailles de questions et que ne deviennes euphorique, saches que ça ne va pas être simple et que cette fois-ci ça ne dépend que de toi.

- Je t'écoute, répondit l'escroc avec son air le plus sérieux.

- Tu vas dire à l'agent Honey que tu sais tout, et que comme tu as été en prison à sa place tu veux pouvoir toucher une part du butin en sortant de prison. Tu devras la faire avouer, il n'y a pas de micro ici, on s'arrangera pour en cacher un sur toi.

- L'agent Honey ? Celle qui m'a arrêté mais pourquoi ?

- Plus tard, reste concentré.

- Ok, mais elle ne va pas me soupçonner d'être avec vous ?

- Pas si elle est témoin d'une grande trahison, annonça l'agent, le regard malicieux.

- Qu'entends-tu par grande trahison ?

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer en détail, tes talents de comédien vont être mis à l'épreuve.

- Alors tu trouves que je suis bon comédien ? S'amusa Neal, tout souriant.

- Neal…

- Rester concentré, je me souviens. »

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

« Allo ? Agent Honey.

- […]

- Il demande à me voir ?

- […]

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- […]

- Vous ne savez pas, bien sûr… Merci de votre appel. »

Elle ramassa ses affaires, et prit la direction de sa voiture. Neal Caffrey demandait à la voir ? Elle ? S'il voulait être libéré c'était à Peter qu'il s'adressait normalement… Il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas net là-dessous et elle comptait bien le découvrir.

En arrivant au pénitencier, elle remarqua tout de suite un détail, il n'y avait pas que ces talons qui résonnaient dans ses couloirs. Des bruits de voix, on ne pouvait rien distinguer à cause des murs insonorisant, mais on entendait juste de quoi deviner que quelqu'un crier.

Lorsqu'elle passa à la réception des visites on lui dit qu'elle devait attendre car le détenu était déjà en visite. C'était un cas très rare qu'un pensionnaire reçoive deux visites en même temps, mais comme il l'avait demandé, elle comprit immédiatement que la visite en cours n'était pas due au souhait de l'escroc.

Elle montra sa plaque et demanda à assister à la visite depuis la salle de surveillance vidéo. Il n'y avait pas de son, mais elle pouvait facilement deviner que les deux hommes présents dans cette salle n'étaient pas heureux de se voir.

« Tu mens Neal ! Tu ne sais faire que ça ! Mentir, manipuler et voler !

- Je n'ai rien volé !

- Tu vois ! Tu mens encore !

- Je ne mens pas !

- Et dire que j'étais prêt à remettre en doute nos partenaires pour toi !

- Ce ne sont pas des partenaires ! Il y a des corrompus !

- Non Neal ! Il n'y a en a pas ! Le seul traire ici c'est toi !

- je n'ai rien volé !

- Neal, tu as volé cette galerie ! Tu as trouvé comment échapper à ton traceur et tu as commis un vol !

- Je n'ai rien fait Peter ! Crois-moi !

- Je ne te fais pas confiance Neal ! On ne peut pas ! Tu n'es qu'un escroc comme tous les autres ! Je te pensais différent ! Mais tu es comme tous les autres détenus de cette prison, à peine sortit tu recommences. »

Peter fini sur ces mots et se dirigea vers la porte, un gardien vint lui ouvrir sans plus tarder.

L'agent Honey en profita pour se rapprocher, de là où elle était, elle pouvait voir parfaitement la salle et ces occupants. Peter était sur le pas de la porte, Neal était encore assis à l'intérieur, les yeux rouges comme des rubis qui scintilleraient de peine.

« Peter...

- Plus la peine de jouer la comédie Neal. Dit l'agent Burke ne se retournant. Je te souhaite un bon séjour en prison.

- Je… l'escroc avait les larmes au bord des yeux, essayant de les retenir du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Tu sais Neal, reprit-il en faisant signe au gardien de ne pas fermer la porte, elle croyait en toi, Sarah, elle croyait vraiment que tu avais changé, mais comme nous tous, elle se trompait. Elle t'aimait, et tu n'as pas hésité à te servir d'elle. »

Ces mots avaient mis l'escroc hors de lui qui sans réfléchir se jeta sur Peter qui était revenu près de la table. Il lui envoya une violente, Peter vacilla un instant puis rendit la pareille à l'escroc. Neal semblait moins touché, il avait été touché à la mâchoire, Peter en revanche saignait du haut de la tête, le faussaire avait frappé en plein sur l'arcade, il l'avait bien amoché, il faut dire qu'il avait une sacré droite pour une personne qui affichait un corps si maigre.

Le gardien était intervenu juste après et les avait séparé, il avait appelle quelqu'un à la radio pour raccompagner Neal dans sa cellule sur le champ, il fît également sortir Peter. Dehors, la jeune femme avait assisté à toute la scène, elle était stupéfaite de les avoir vus se déchirer ainsi alors qu'ils semblaient si proches.

Le jeune gardien s'adressa à elle, s'excusant en disant qu'elle devait repasser demain si elle voulait vraiment voir Neal Caffrey. Elle ne resta pas plus longtemps et tourna les talons, oui, elle reviendrait demain.

De son côté Peter avait eu le droit à un bout de tissu pour sa blessure, ce n'était pas si grave, mais il aurait peut-être besoin d'un point de sutures ou deux. Le gardien lui proposa de le raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie.

« Ca va aller Peter ? Murmura-t-il.

- Oui, mais tu aurais pu intervenir avant qu'il ne me frappe.

- Désolé patron, ça ajoutait de la crédibilité à la scène.

- Ca ajoutait du sang sur ma chemise surtout.

- …

- Elle y a cru ?

- Oui, vous auriez dû voir sa tête quand il vous a frappé.

- Bien, on a plus qu'à attendre qu'elle passe voir Neal demain. Rejoignez moi au bureau d'ici quelque instant, vous êtes très bien en gardien mais je préfère que vous reveniez avec moi au FBI.

- Bien patron.

- Jones ?

- Oui.

- Très bon travail.

- merci, vous étiez très convaincants vous aussi. »

Peter regagna sa voiture et pris la route des bureaux du FBI, l'étape un était un succès incontestable, maintenant ils allaient passer à l'étape deux, il devait faire entrer un micro dans la prison et le mettre sur Neal, après quoi il pourrait confronter l'agent Honey qui livrerait surement des informations sur la personne qui l'a payé contre leur silence.

L'arrivée au sein du FBI fût fracassante, sous le regard amusé des collègues de Peter.

« Peter ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? Demande Diana.

- Caffrey m'a frappé.

- Caffrey vous a ? Diana s'arrêta, et rigola un instant. C'est Caffrey qui vous a vous fait ça ? Gloussa-t-elle encore, Caffrey n'était pas connu pour sa force de frappe, ce n'était pas dans le guide de l'escroc de savoir cogner.

- Mais je l'ai frappé aussi ! Se défendit l'homme agacé par les rires de sa collègue.

- Mais Caffrey ne s'est pas ouvert l'arcade, intervint Jones qui rentrait de sa mission faux gardien.

- …

- Il va falloir vous faire recoudre vous savez ? Reprit-il.

- Neal va le payer très cher je vous le garantie.

- Je suis sûr qu'Elizabeth va adorer cette histoire, ria à nouveau Diana. »

Peter roula les yeux, oui, Elizabeth allait adorer, elle allait même en rire toute la soirée, il se voyait déjà à table à subir les moqueries de sa propre femme. Peter condamnerait son consultant aux fraudes à l'assurance si jamais il arrivait à s'en sortir après que toutes les énigmes soient élucidées.

To Be Continued …


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Peter faisait les cents pas dans son bureau depuis plus de vingt minutes maintenant, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autres, seulement patienté. Mais cette attente était insupportable, leur enquête sur l'agent Honey n'avançait plus, elle n'était qu'un pion, il devait trouver qui l'avait embauché cependant ils n'avaient trouvé aucun transfert suspect sur son compte bancaire, il n'y avait pas de compte secondaire non plus, celui qui était derrière tout ça l'avait surement payé en liquide.

On l'avait payé pour faire accuser Neal, combien valait la liberté d'un homme à leurs yeux ? Vingt mille ? Dix mille ? Moins ? Plus ? Tout ça dégoutait l'agent, comment pouvait-on vendre la liberté d'un innocent ? C'était impensable…

Malheureusement ce n'était pas la seule raison à la préoccupation de Peter : l'affaire des musées n'avançait pas non plus, et pour cause, Neal y était impliqué jusqu'au coup, Alex trempait également dans tout ça. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon, mais la question qui embrouillait les pensées de l'agent Burke était '' Pourquoi ? ''. Quel était le but de tout ça ? Alex savait parfaitement ce que l'escroc avait choisis, il n'était plus dans le métier, il tenait à sa nouvelle vie… Pourquoi était-elle venue le chercher, pourquoi l'avait-elle fait replonger ?

Neal, son partenaire, son ami, il lui faisait confiance quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait raccroché, qu'il ne ferait rien qui pourrait détruire ce qu'il avait construit durant ces années, mais aujourd'hui Peter savait qu'il avait menti ce jour-là. L'agent Burke avait une autre certitude, il y avait bien plus gros derrière tout ça, quelque chose que Neal lui cachait, la clé de l'énigme.

De son côté Diana patientait avec Jones autour de la machine à café, mais contrairement à leur patron, aucun d'eux ne faisait les cents pas, ils plaisantaient en imaginants des milliers de façons possibles pour faire parvenir le micro à Caffrey. Ils avaient déjà utilisé le faux-garde, recommencer ne serait pas facile, Diana était déjà exclus de toutes infiltration, tout comme Peter, ils étaient déjà entré en tant qu'agent du FBI, et ils devaient éviter qu'on ne sache comment un détenu c'était procuré un micro. Tous devaient croire que l'enregistrement était arrivé sans leur aide dans le dossier.

Il restait cependant plusieurs options, certaines étranges, vraiment étranges, au point de déclencher des fous rires chez les deux agents. Jones finit par sentir une certaine gêne vis-à-vis de Peter, ils étaient là à rire, et lui tournait en rond, se torturant l'esprit sans relâche.

« On devrait aller le voir…

- …

- Il tourne comme ça depuis presque une demi-heure, et il déjà tard.

- Tu as raison, il devrait déjà être rentré…

- J'y vais.

- Non laisse, je vais y aller, coupa la jeune femme. »

« Peter ? »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, alors elle réessaya en haussant un peu la voix.

« Peter ?

- Diana…Hum.., bafouilla-t-il en cherchant ses mots, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

- Non, il faut que…

- Il ne faut rien du tout, Nous ne pouvons rien faire avant demain, la fin de la journée approche. Et de toute façon Neal ne pourra pas recevoir de visites avant demain après-midi suite à votre petite altercation.

- Mais le micro, nous devons…

- Pas de mais, nous aurons tout le temps pour ça demain matin. Arrêter de creuser le sol de votre bureau et rentrer chez vous. Essayez d'expliquer à votre femme pourquoi nous avons dû vous faire des points de sutures. »

Elle avait parlé d'une voix tellement autoritaire, ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes, Peter haussa les épaules et regarda vers le haut, elle avait raison, ici, il ne servait à rien, il valait mieux qu'il rentre auprès d'Elizabeth, lui expliquer sa blessure serait surement bien plus drôle, et puis, il avait besoin de dormir.

Peter regagna son doux foyer, sa femme lui avait manqué aujourd'hui, elle lui manquait toujours quand il était loin d'elle, mais cet après-midi elle lui avait tout particulièrement manqué. Quand il avait un problème avec son partenaire il aimait qu'elle soit à ses côtés, pour le soutenir, lui dire que ce n'était pas forcement ce qu'il pensait, que Neal avait surement une bonne raison, qu'il ne laisserait pas sa nouvelle vie être gâchée. Elizabeth avait ce don pour voir le bon côté de Neal, elle arrivait à le pardonner pour tous ces mensonges avec une facilité que Peter lui enviait des fois.

« Chérie ?

- Peter ! Je ne m'attendais pas te voir rentrer si tôt !

- Je ne servais à rien au bureau, alors je me suis dit que j'allais rentrer pour être auprès de ma femme.

- C'est une très bonne idée Agent Burke…

- Je savais que tu serais d'accord, dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Mais pas ce soir, annonça la jeune femme désolée en décollant ses lèvres.

- Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si, si, tout va bien, ce n'est pas moi, je dois te dire que nous ne sommes pas seuls. »

Peter ouvrit de grands yeux, pas seul ? Comment ça ? Qui pouvait être chez eux ? Habituellement c'était son partenaire qui se permettait ce genre d'intrusion surprise, mais celui-ci était toujours en cellule.

Elizabeth le tira bien vite hors de sens pensées en lui prenant le bras pour l'accompagner près de la table, Satchmo avait bien failli les faire chavirer pendant le trajet. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la table. La réponse était juste sous ses yeux, Sarah Ellis était assise à leur table, un mouchoir à la main.

La rouquine avait les yeux rouges, elle avait pleuré, elle afficha un triste sourire quand elle le vit.

Elizabeth s'approcha de son mari et lui murmura qu'il devait lui dire ce qui s'était passé avec Neal aujourd'hui. Il devait la rassurer, depuis son arrestation elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle, la dernière vision qu'il lui restait de Neal était un homme menotté qui était embarqué par des agents fédéraux.

Peter fut assez surpris pendant un moment, elle avait pleuré pour Neal, il n'avait jamais su à quel point elle tenait à lui, mais maintenant il pouvait le deviné. Elle avait peur qu'il ne sorte jamais de prison, peur de ne jamais le revoir comme avant.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'appeler pour lui dire ce qu'il avait appris, mais maintenant il était là, il pouvait lui dire, lui redonner espoir.

« Bonjour Peter… Dit-elle doucement, la voix encore fragile.

- Sarah... »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, il ne savait pas pour quoi commencer, les bonnes ou les mauvaises nouvelles ? Mais sa femme était là, elle s'était assis à côté de lui et avait posé sa main sur la sienne, ce geste était simple, mais il était surement le plus rassurant pour Peter.

Il commença donc lentement à raconter ce qu'il avait découvert au sujet de Neal aujourd'hui, il regardait à chaque fois les réactions de la rousse, qui tantôt retenait ses larmes, tantôt affichait un certain apaisement sur son visage.

Le passage des aveux de Neal sur les occupations de son dernier week-end n'était vraiment pas facile, Peter savait que la relation entre Alex et Neal était toujours assez confuse, alors dire à Sarah que c'était elle qu'il était allé voir, elle qui l'avait surement embarqué dans tout ça était loin d'être simple. Il ne voulait pas blessé la jeune femme mais il lui devait la vérité, même si la vérité était dure. Peter marqua une pause avant de continuer, la suite n'allait pas être plus rassurante, Peter lui-même se sentit mal lorsqu'il parla de l'enregistrement que lui avait montré Jones, ce fut aussi un choc pour Elizabeth, elle qui savait toujours comment défendre l'escroc n'avait rien dit, elle s'était contenter de passer sa main dans le dos de son amie dont les larmes ruisselaient lentement.

Une nouvelle vague d'inquiétudes et de questions venait de traverser l'esprit de la rouquine. D'abord Alex, puis Neal de passage dans un musée volé quelques heures après, c'était beaucoup trop, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, elle voulait lui faire confiance, elle voulait croire en lui mais c'était dur, très dur. C'était normal, ces deux informations étaient les seules qui étaient encore un véritable mystère et où Neal était coupable à coup sûr.

Pendant qu'Elizabeth tentait tant bien que mal de réconforter la jeune femme Peter eu un moment d'absence, la solution à son problème lui était apparue.

Aucun agent ne pouvait faire passer le micro à Neal sans que l'on sache que cela venait du bureau, Mozzie s'était déjà fait passer pour un avocat, et Peter ne lui faisait pas confiance, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait tenter de faire passer à son ami en même temps, mais Sarah, elle, était tout indiquée, qui d'autre que la compagne du détenu pour entrer et le voir sans éveiller de soupçon ?

Sans parler que depuis qu'il avait agressé Peter l'escroc avait vu son droit aux visites être restreints, mais personne n'empêcherait une femme de voir l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle serait parfaite et accepterai de bon cœur sans aucun doute.

To Be Continued…

J'espère que tout ceci vous plait, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review et à me faire part de votre avis, c'est tout ce que je peux avoir pour ce que j'écris et ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on écrit et qu'il y a quelqu'un qui apprécie ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Merci pour les reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir que des personnes lisent. Je m'excuse pour l'attente, je suis très prise ces temps-ci.

Chapitre 18

Les Burke avaient fini par inviter la jeune femme à passer la nuit dans leur chambre d'ami, ils l'avaient entendu pleurer à peine quelques instants après qu'elle les ait assuré que tout allait bien.

Elizabeth avait fait signe à Peter de ne pas intervenir, que c'était perdu d'avance, ils redescendirent dans la cuisine finir de ranger, et la brune en profita pour éclaircir ses pensées.

« Neal est vraiment coupable cette fois ?

- Oui, répondit l'homme tristement, malheureusement je ne pourrai plus rien pour lui, s'il sortira il aura une brève immunité pendant qu'on finira notre enquête sur les personnes qui ont voulu le piéger, mais après,… il devra nous aider à arrêter le voleur que nous pourchassons pour les musées, sachant parfaitement que ça nous mènera certainement à lui et à Alex, il ne s'est peut-être pas introduit lui-même dans les musées, ou peut-être bien, mais quoi qu'il arrive il sera impliqué comme complice… d'une manière ou d'une autre…

- Mais, s'il sait que ça vous conduira à lui, tu ne crois pas qu'il va tenter de vous emmener sur de fausses pistes et de cacher des preuves ?

- Si, c'est Neal, il le fera, mais il ignore que nous avons déjà ces preuves, il pourra toujours essayer de couvrir Alex, mais je suis sûr qu'elle a un rapport avec tout ça, ils se sont revus le jour précis où Neal a été vu dans un musée, je ne crois pas à cette coïncidence.

- Ils ne se sont pas vu devant l'exposition de sculptures ?

- Si, mais c'est trop gros, si Neal y est, Alex y est aussi,… et l'exposition c'est un plus unique pour eux, cet évènement n'arrive qu'une fois par an… Ce sont des voleurs, ils pourraient très bien faire un écart à leurs projets… Mais c'est eux, j'en suis sur Elizabeth, ils ont un lien avec tout ça… »

Elizabeth sentit que Peter était au bout du rouleau, il avait cru en Neal, il avait oublié certains évènements, parce que leur amitié et plus importante, parce que Neal méritait une seconde chance, mais aujourd'hui c'était trop, il n'y avait plus de secondes chances possibles.

« Il n'y a que deux options qui se propose à lui, reprit l'agent Burke, il retourne en prison seul, où il entraine Alex dans sa chute, mais il n'y a aucune fin heureuse pour lui, nous devons nous montré plus malin que lui pour déjouer ses tours, on ne pourra rien pour lui cette fois.

- Ce qu'il te cache ne peut pas tout expliquer ?

- Il pourra dire tout ce qu'il voudra, aux yeux de la justice rien n'excusera ses actes, surtout avec son passé.

- Mais à tes yeux ? N'est-ce pas ce qui est le plus important pour lui ?

- Je ne vois vraiment rien qui pourrait justifier cette trahison, … Je lui faisais confiance, Elizabeth, et il nous a menti, à tous, il a continué comme si rien n'avait changé…

- Ne soit pas si dure, tout a changé, et il le sait…

- Alors pourquoi a-t-il gâché le travailler de toutes ses années si simplement ! »

Cette fois-ci la jeune femme ne répondit rien, défendre leur ami devenait de plus en plus difficile, elle perdait espoir de réussir à convaincre Peter qu'il avait surement une bonne raison, mais elle-même avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle disait.

« Alors Neal ira en prison ? Demanda-t-elle une dernière fois.

- Oui,… Neal ira en prison, lui dit-il d'une voix triste »

Le couple baissa la tête, trouver une solution était improbable, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'une autre personne avait assisté à la conversation, Sarah, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil avait commencé à descendre les escaliers, mais s'était arrêté à mi-chemin, elle avait surpris les Burke dans leur discussion et s'était assise pour écouter, les derniers mots qu'elle avait entendu l'avait plongé dans certain désespoir, elle resta encore une petite minute et retourna sur le lit qui lui avait été proposé pour la nuit.

Tous les occupants de la maison des Burke avaient fini par s'endormir malgré les inquiétudes de la veille. Peter s'était réveillé en premier, il avait doucement glissé hors de son lit sans faire un bruit, il s'était ensuite habillé et était sorti de la pièce laissant sa femme seule, encore endormie dans le grand lit. Il fit une halte dans la chambre à côté, où il jeta un rapide coup d'œil, la rouquine s'était enroulé dans les draps, elle paraissait apaisée comme si la nuit avait effacé les dernières traces de ses larmes.

Il referma la porte lentement et descendit boire un café, habituellement les petits déjeuners était un moment partagé avec Elizabeth, mais aujourd'hui il avait préféré la laisser dormir et partir plutôt, cependant il lui laissa un mot.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte sa première sensation fût le soleil éclairant d'une lumière chaude son visage marqué par la fatigue, la rue était étrangement calme ce matin-là, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à l'agent. Cette journée s'annonçait bien. Il prit la route pour rejoindre les bureaux, impatient de dire à son équipe qu'il avait résolue le problème du micro.

Lorsque Peter arriva Jones et Diana étaient déjà là, il se demanda si ses partenaires étaient seulement rentrés dormir chez eux.

« Jones ! Diana ! Dans la salle de conférence.

- Patron ? Demanda le jeune homme, surpris, en suivant les ordres donnés.

- Bonjour Jones, Diana. J'ai trouvé comment faire passer le micro à Caffrey, annonça-t-il tout souriant.

- Alors, comment on va faire ? Questionna Diana, étonné de voir Peter ainsi.

- On va envoyer Sarah, répondit-il sans lâcher son sourire.

- Sarah ? Vous voulez dire Sarah Ellis ?

- Oui Jones, elle-même. Elle pourra enter sans problème ce ne sera pas suspect.

- Et elle a accepté sans poser plus de questions sur la raison ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Hum… Comment dire…

- Vous lui avez dit ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Pas encore, avoua l'agent, mais elle acceptera. »

Il y eu un silence dans la salle, ils se regardèrent, Peter semblait tellement enjoué, d'un certain point, c'était compréhensible, la dernière journée n'avait fait qu'additionner mauvaises nouvelles sur mauvaises nouvelles du matin au soir, cette fois-ci la journée commençait par une bonne nouvelle, il y avait espoir qu'elle continue sur cette lancée. Leur patron avait l'air fier de son plan, plan qu'il n'avait pas encore révélé à son équipe, ni à la personne concernée.

Peter était partit depuis un peu plus de dix minutes quand Elizabeth s'était levé, elle avait rapidement sentit l'absence de son mari dans le lit, elle était descendu à la cuisine, pensant trouver l'homme près de la machine à café mais à la place elle trouva un morceau de papier griffonné.

« Bien dormi Chérie ?

Retrouve-moi au bureau à 9h. Je t'expliquerai.

Je t'aime, Peter.

PS : Emmène Sarah avec toi. »

Ce message était un véritable mystère mais il précisé que tout serait expliqué sur place, alors elle ne chercha pas plus loin, elle regarda l'horloge, il était presque 8 heure, elle prépara un petit déjeuner et se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami pour réveiller la rousse et partager son déjeuner avec elle.

Elle monta les marches une à une mais ce qui la surprit en arrivant en haut c'était la porte de leur invité déjà ouverte et le lit vide. Sarah était déjà levée, elle était assise sur une chaise un mouchoir à la main. Elle s'était changé et avait fait son lit, elle semblait prête à partir, mais Elizabeth lui proposa de rester encore, de prendre un petit déjeuner, une offre que la rouquine ne put refuser.

Sarah ne disait pas un mot en buvant son café, de son côté Elizabeth savait bien que toutes tentatives serait inutile, chacune d'entre elles conduiraient à la conversation de la veille, sujet qu'il fallait éviter si elle voulait bien démarrer la journée. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas l'avis de l'experte en assurance.

« Je vous entendu… Hier, avec Peter… »

Elizabeth ne répondit rien, si elle avait tout entendu alors il n'y avait rien à rajouter. Elles finirent leur déjeuner et alors que Sarah s'apprêtait à partir elle fut stoppé par Elizabeth qui lui tendit le mot qu'elle avait découvert ce matin, la rousse ne se sentait pas la force de poser des questions ou de protester, elle se contenta de suivre son amie jusqu'à la voiture.

Peter trépignait d'impatience au bureau, son plan allait marcher, il en était sûr, il était impatient de le mettre à l'œuvre. Il était 9 heures maintenant, et Elizabeth passa la porte pile à l'heure accompagner de l'experte en assurance. Les deux femmes affichaient la même expression sur leur visage, l'agent du FBI pouvait deviner qu'elles se demandaient la raison de leur venue, c'était un mystère que partageaient également les deux équipiers de Peter.

« Chérie, dit-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Maintenant que vous êtes là on va pouvoir commencer »

La troupe se dirigea vers la salle de briefing en suivant l'agent Burke qui tenait sa femme à ses côtés, Diana elle était restée près de Sarah qui semblait perdue dans ses locaux, le bureau de Neal n'avait pas bougé, tout était resté en place, si Peter avait refusé qu'on y touche c'est qu'il espérait toujours que son partenaire revienne avec eux.

L'agent Burke laissa ses amis prendre place autour de la table et se racla la gorge.

« Comme vous le savez Neal est actuellement en prison, en prison pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis, et quelqu'un veut lui faire porter le chapeau, nous devons donc le faire sortir. Nous connaissons aussi une personne ayant participé à cette mise en œuvre. L'agent Samantha Honey, elle travaille au FBI dans les bureaux de Washington, elle était donc la mieux placer pour effacer les données du traceur et connaitre les méthodes de Neal, l'inculper a été un jeu d'enfant pour elle. Mais elle n'est qu'un pion, nous devons trouver la personne qui dirige tout ça. Diana, tu prends la suite ?

- Quand nous avons découvert cela, nous avons mis en place la première partie du plan visant à libérer Caffrey. Avec la participation de Peter et de Jones nous avons mis en place une fausse altercation, donnant l'impression d'une perte de confiance entre Peter et Caffrey. Bien sûr nous nous sommes arrangés pour que l'agent Honey assiste à toute la scène.

- Plus tôt dans la matinée on avait fait passer un message lui avait fait passer un message disant que Neal voulez lui parler. Après la scène à laquelle elle a assisté et cette demande elle ne pourra pas s'empêcher de retourner voir Neal. Reprit l'agent Burle. Nous avons reçu des informations ce matin, elle va passer voir Caffrey vers 15 heures. Avant cela nous devons faire entrer un micro dans la prison. Neal va le porter pendant sa conversation avec Honey, il la conduira à avouer sa culpabilité, il fera aussi en sorte qu'elle énonce son innocence. Elle ne donnera pas le nom de son commanditaire mais une fois qu'elle sera arrêtée nous pourrons avoir accès à son ordinateur, son portable, son bureau et son domicile, elle a déjà fait l'erreur de ne pas se préoccuper d'effacer ses traces lorsqu'elle a supprimé le relevé du traceur, nous pouvons espérer qu'elle aura laissé des appels, des e-mails, n'importe quoi qui nous permettait d'avoir un nom. Le problème est le suivant : On n'a aucune autorisation pour prendre cet enregistrement, si jamais il y a un problème on ne doit pas pouvoir remonter jusqu'à nous, nous devons faire passer ce micro discrètement.

- C'est là qu'intervient votre plan miracle ? Demanda Jones.

- Oui, le meilleur moyen est de le faire passer par une visite avant 15 heures, en laissant un certain temps après à Caffrey il faudrait organiser la visite pour 14 heures.

- Tu ne crois pas que si ils ont refusé à Honey de passer avant ils refuseront toutes autres personnes ? S'inquiéta Elizabeth.

- Si ! C'est pourquoi je t'ai demandé d'inviter Sarah à nous rejoindre. »

La jeune femme concernée écarquilla de grands yeux, qu'elle était le rapport ? Les regards se tournèrent aussi vers elle, elle y répondit par un haussement d'épaule très révélateur, elle ne savait absolument sur la raison de sa venue. La bande se tourna alors vers Peter, aussi souriant que lors de son arrivé au bureau.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que je viens faire dans tout ça Peter, clama la rousse tristement.

- Qui pourrait refuser à une jeune femme en pleures de voir une dernière fois l'homme qu'elle aime pour lui faire ses adieux ? Dit-il en affichant son plus large sourire. »

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, ça fait toujours très plaisir )


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 :

Sarah s'était levée sans un mot, elle s'était rendue dans le bureau de Peter sachant parfaitement qu'il la suivrait, l'homme arriva quelques secondes après elle, son plan tombait à l'eau, il comptait sur elle, il était tellement sûr qu'elle accepterait.

« Je… je ne peux pas Peter …dit-elle tristement.

- Mais, il s'agit de Neal ! Vous ne voulez pas le voir libre ?

- Si, mais… pas pour qu'il y retourne après.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il retournerait en

- Je vous ai entendu, hier soir, avec Elizabeth. Vous voulez le faire sortir pour l'y renvoyer.

- Sarah, vous savez combien la liberté compte pour lui, peu importe la durée, et puis, il ne retournera peut être pas là-bas.

- Ne me mentez pas, vous l'avez dit, Neal ira en prison.

- Vous pouvez lui offrir la liberté.

- Ce serait le torturer ! Le faire sortir pour un temps compté serait une torture ! Il reprendrait espoir, il reprendrait goût à la liberté et vous détruirez tout ça. À nouveau ! Vous finirez par le briser à jouer comme ça avec lui.

- Sarah, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je ne veux pas le renvoyer en prison. Pour le moment je veux qu'il soit affranchit d'un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Aider moi Sarah, pour Neal.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'elle est la vraie raison ? Il y a autre chose, sinon vous ne le feriez pas sortir de prison pour qu'il y retourne, ça n'a pas de sens.

- Il y a des preuves, elles sont irréfutables. Mais j'ai besoin de lui, il est possible qu'il n'ait pas fait ça seul, je dois le faire, je n'ai pas le choix, justice doit être rendue. Mais il n'y a pas qu'une histoire de justice, j'ai besoin de la vérité, je dois savoir. Et, je… J'ai toujours espoir que Neal soit innocent.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, marmonna la jeune femme en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

- Je veux avoir Neal à l'œil, et il nous permettra peut-être d'arrêter ses complices.

- Peter, nous parlons de Caffrey, pensez-vous qu'il puisse être aussi stupide ?

- Il tentera de nous éloigner de la solution, il nous suffira de chercher à l'encontre de ce qu'il nous dit et de trouver ce qu'il veut cacher pour retrouver les traces de ceux qu'il pourrait protéger. Nous savons qu'Alex est aussi dans le coup, il voudra la protéger, on va lui donner l'occasion de la mettre à l'abri et on leur tombera dessus.

- Vous voulez vous en servir pour attraper les voleurs, et lui avec…

- Je veux qu'il m'aide à rétablir la vérité. Et je vous l'ai dit, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire, j'ai toujours l'espoir qu'il soit innocent.

- Vous ferez en sorte de garantir sa liberté ?

- Si il n'a rien fait, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je l'arrête. »

Elle savait parfaitement que Peter mentait, qu'il allait certainement arrêter Neal d'ici un mois, peut-être moins, peut-être plus, mais elle voulait voir Neal sourire à nouveau en sentant le vent frais de New York sur son visage, le voir faire tournoyer son chapeau avant de le reposer sur sa tête. Et plus que ça, elle voulait le revoir, pouvoir à nouveau plonger son regard dans ses yeux azurs lors d'une de ces soirées en tête à tête qu'il savait si bien organiser.

« C'est d'accord finit-elle par dire. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire. »

C'était une journée comme les autres pour Neal Caffrey, une journée qu'il lui rappelait la vie qu'il avait avant le FBI. Il était sorti de l'isolement tôt ce matin, et il était retourné dans sa cellule juste après.

Cette cellule n'était guère différent de l'ancienne, il n'y avait que très peu de place, un matelas qui n'en avait que le nom, quatre murs colorés d'un triste gris, même l'ampoule qui délivrait la seule lumière possible était recouverte d'une couche nacrée, le faisceau lumineux était donc assombrit.

Cette pièce donnait même l'impression d'être encore habité par le désespoir de ses anciens occupants, trois des quatre murs étaient recouverts de barres, il se voyait déjà remplir le dernier mur avec d'innombrables bâtonnets noirs marquant le temps qui défilerait. Neal n'arrivait pas à chasser cette pensée de son esprit, ce n'était peut-être que son imagination, mais cela pouvait aussi être le futur, son futur, un futur sombre, l'escroc ne survivrait pas s'il devait encore passer plusieurs années en prison, ça le briserai, il serait détruit de l'intérieur.

Il comptait bien passer sa matinée allongé sur le lit, à regarder le plafond, sans rien faire, sans rien dire, juste attendre. Attendre que quelqu'un vienne pour lui donner le micro, même si il n'avait aucune idée de comment le FBI allait s'y prendre.

L'escroc regardait encore me plafond quand un gardien s'approcha de sa cellule.

« Caffrey, tu as de la visite. »

Neal se leva, et présenta ses mains à l'homme qui lui mit les menottes. Il se demanda pendant tout le trajet, était-ce l'agent Honey où un allier qui lui donnerai enfin le micro sans qui la liberté semble inaccessible. Peut-être Peter en personne, Mozzie, ou peut-être même Diana, cette question ne cessait de passer et de repasser en boucle dans sa tête. Mais la réponse arriva bien vite quand il s'assit dans la salle de visite en face de la rouquine.

« Bonjour Neal. »


	20. Chapter 20

_Merci pour les reviews, ils font toujours très plaisir, n'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres, c'est toujours agréable de savoir que des personnes apprécient ce que l'on écrit. Et désolée pour l'attente et la petite taille de ce chapitre, je manque de temps en ce moment._

Chapitre 20

« Sarah !

- Comment tu vas ?

- Bien, je, euh, qu'est-ce que tu ? Bégaya-t-il sous le coup de la surprise.

- Je suis désolée Neal.

- Désolée ? Pourquoi est tu désolée ? Ce n'est pas de faute.

- Je suis tellement désolée » dit-elle à nouveau, les larmes aux yeux.

L'escroc ne comprenait pas, de quoi pouvait-elle culpabilisé ? Elle n'avait jamais rien fait, elle n'avait rien fait. Mais les excuses de la jeune femme n'étaient pas sans raisons, pour elle, elles étaient nécessaire, pour que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. L'aider à regagner sa liberté en parfaite connaissance de ce qui lui arriverait après, mais il ne devait pas savoir, non, il ne fallait pas qu'il sache, elle l'avait promis à Peter, elle ne lui dirait rien.

« Neal, je… je vais partir à Londres.

- …

- Toi, tu… Tu es là et moi… Je ne peux pas, je n'en ai pas la force. Je ne pourrai pas. Je savais à quoi je m'engager en partageant ma vie avec toi, mais ça, c'est, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

- Non, Sarah, Me fais pas ça, je… je vais… »

Il n'arrivait pas à former des phrases claires, son esprit était trop embrouillé par la tristesse, elle ne pouvait pas le lâcher, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Cette scène ressemblait beaucoup trop à la dernière visite de Kate. Tout se répétait à nouveau, la prison, la rupture, les arnaques.

« Je suis désolée Neal, reprit elle en laissant couler une larme sur sa joue.

- Non Sarah, je vais… je

- Neal, le coupa-t-elle, ne refait pas la même erreur. Promets-moi que tu ne fuiras pas pour me retrouver.

- Je ne peux pas… Je

- Promets-le-moi Neal. Dis-moi que tu n'essayeras pas de t'échapper.

- Je …, je te le promets. »

Il avait lâché cette phrase comme si elle le brulait de l'intérieur, plus il la gardait en soit plus elle le brulait. Il ne voulait pas laisser Sarah partir, il l'aimait, il voulut juste fuir cette prison pour la retrouver dehors, mais il ne ferait rien, elle avait fait son choix, elle ne voulait pas de lui. Même si c'était contraire à son désir à lui, il s'y tiendrait.

Elle resta quelques secondes seulement encore, puis elle se leva, mais elle ne se dirigea pas vers la porte, c'était vers l'escroc qu'elle s'avançait, lentement, et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une très grande douceur. L'escroc ne voulait rompre le contact, il l'aimait, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, si personne n'était là pour l'attendre le jour où il sortirait, si personne n'était là pour lui à quoi cela servait-il de faire tout ça ? De rester fort ?

Ces questions lui troublaient ses pensées, encore et encore, il n'arrivait plus à retenir sa peine, il se sentait faiblir, et laissa malgré lui une larme s'échapper et glisser lentement sur sa joue. La rouquine le sentit et décolla ses lèvres avec la même douceur qu'elle avait eue pour les coller aux siennes.

Elle regarda ses yeux, ses yeux bleus qui s'étaient teinté d'un rouge léger, une teinte dû aux larmes qu'il essayait encore de bloquer, en vain. Elle prit ses mains, elles étaient froides, mais douces, elle y déposa un tube de rouge à lèvres, et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle lui avait dit, cette fois, elle quitta la pièce. Mais elle s'en voulait, les gardiens n'avaient pas voulu la laisser venir, ils avaient refusé qu'elle lui donne quelque chose, et cette excuse, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour les persuader de la laisser venir. C'était injuste et douloureux, le quitter et le laisser comme ça, sans explications alors qu'elle l'aimait, lui mentir, construire un mensonge autour d'eux sans le mettre au courant, ce n'était pas une bonne chose, l'experte en assurance se sentait mal rien que d'y repenser.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'aurait même pas pu lui glisser un clin d'œil sans qu'il soit vue par les caméras de surveillance. Elle considérait déjà que c'était une chance que le tube de rouge à lèvres aie passé la sécurité, même si Mozzie avait assuré que le micro ne pourrait être détecté, il y avait toujours un risque. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était d'espéré qu'il comprenne la vrai raison de sa venue, qu'il croie assez en elle pour savoir que jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

_Désolée pour toutes cette attente mais je dois dire que je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, en plus je l'ai refait entièrement car j'en étais pas du tout satisfaite … Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira._

Chapitre 21

L'escroc était retourné dans sa cellule, le dos appuyé contre un mur, assis sur son lit, tenant dans ces mains l'objet qu'on lui avait remis, il ne cessait de se remémorer la visite de Sarah, il n'avait même pas pensé un instant qu'elle aurait pu jouer un rôle. Il se leva tristement et regarda le seul mur vide, le seul où aucun détenu n'avait compté ses jours passé dans cette prison. Il s'y adossa, le simple fait d'être enfermé entre quatre murs gris et froids l'épuisait, il ouvrit le rouge à lèvre et marqua le mur d'une barre rouge sombre, la première d'une longue série. Il avait perdu tout espoir, peu importe s'il faisait avouer l'agent Honey, personne d'autres n'entendrait la vérité et il resterait là, dans ce trou. Il resta appuyé contre le mur avant de se laisser glisser lentement sur le sol, des larmes humides s'échappaient de ses yeux et ruisselaient sur ses joues, il les ferma comme pour chasser sa peine.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux on pouvait voir dans son regard que c'était la colère qui avait finalement prit le dessus. Il frappa violemment le mur avec son poing, il en saignait mais cela ne l'arrêta pas, il recommença à cogner la pierre froide et finit par envoyer le rouge à lèvres s'éclater contre le mur d'en face.

Debout, au centre de sa cellule, il regardait les éclats du rouge à lèvres sur le sol, il lui paraissait bien fragile se tube et ces cordons n'avaient vraiment rien à faire avec. Il s'abaissa et finit de le démanteler.

Le FBI et ses gadgets, ou peut être que celui-ci était de Mozzie ? Peu importe, c'é était fantastique, non seulement il avait de quoi enregistrer les aveux s'il les obtenait mais en plus ils ne l'avaient pas oublié, personne ne l'avait abandonné, Sarah ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il rassembla les morceaux de l'appareil, il avait été réduit et démonté au mieux pour qu'il puisse rentrer dans le petit objet, même si celui-ci était sans aucun trafiqué et bien plus gros que la normale.

Le moment tant attendu arriva enfin, un garde se plaça devant la cellule de Neal.

« Debout, Caffrey, tu as de la visite. »

L'escroc se leva, non sans rechigner, son dos lui faisait mal, il n'était pas resté très longtemps allongé sur cet horrible matelas contrairement à ses précédentes expériences mais cela avait suffi à causer une légère douleur. Il présenta ses mains au gardien et on les lui joint à l'aide de menottes, Neal avait fini par reprendre l'habitude d'être menotté, mais il n'avait pas perdu la main quant à les enlevés, mais en prison il valait mieux obéir si on ne voulait pas d'ennuis.

Une fois assis en face de l'agent Honey à la table des visites il se redressa et esquissa un sourire de sa production sur commande.

« Ne jouez pas avec moi, Caffrey. Vous m'avez demandé, je veux savoir pourquoi.

- J'ai dans l'espoir de conclure une affaire avec vous.

- Une affaire ? N'essayez même pas de me rouler.

- Ce n'est pas mon intention.

- Ne me mentez pas, si Burke ne vous plus confiance c'est qu'on ne peut pas.

- Pas dans sa position, en effet… mais dans la vôtre…

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Là c'est vous qui mentez. Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Le butin est énorme.

- Ecoutez, je n'aime pas beaucoup ce que vous insinuez ! Je pense que c'était une erreur de venir.

- Je pourrais tenir ma langue. Je porte le chapeau comme vous le vouliez, je purge ma peine et à ma sortie je suis un homme riche.

- Je n'ai pas cet argent contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire.

- Allons, pas de ça avec moi. Je sais reconnaitre quand quelqu'un ment, simplement par expérience.

- Dans l'hypothèse même où j'aurais ce butin dont vous parlez. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je vous donnerez ne serait-ce qu'un seul dollar.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je tiendrai ma langue.

- Et je ne vois pas du tout ce que ça changerait ! Il n'y a personne qui vous voudrez vous croire si jamais vous parlez !

- En êtes-vous bien sûr ?

- Après votre dernière entrevue avec l'agent Burke, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de preuves !

- Mais je ne vous parle ni de police ni de FBI. Il y a des tas d'hommes dans cette prison, tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres, certains qui sortiront d'ici peu, d'autres qui ne rêvent que d'une occasion pour s'évader et ils ont tous un point commun, ils n'ont plus rien, vraiment plus rien. Alors si un petit malin disait qu'il savait où trouver un butin d'une valeur inestimable semblable à celui du vol de la '' National Gallery of Art '' de Washington, je pense qui vous auriez très vite de nombreux ennemis.

- Vous voulez quoi exactement, Caffrey ? S'énerva l'agent Honey.

- Ah, je vois que ça vous intéresse finalement. Nous allons pouvoir parler affaire maintenant.

TBC

_Les reviews font toujours plaisir, alors hésitez pas, et qui sait, le chapitre suivant pourrait peut-être aussi arriver plus vite … ^^_


	22. Chapter 22

Milles excuses pour cette interminable attente ! Mais entre mon manque de temps et d'horribles bugs avec mes logiciels écrire devient mission impossible ! Mais rassurez vous je n'ai pas oublié cette histoire. C'est un tout petit chapitre, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux …

J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Je ne possède rien, tout appartient à Jeff Eastin. Toutes les erreurs sont miennes.

* * *

Chapitre 22 :

L'escroc marchait difficilement, la nuit n'avait pas été bonne et les chaînes liants ses mains et ses pieds ne l'aidaient pas. Mais ce matin-là, quand les gardiens avaient appris que le visiteur était l'agent Peter Burke, ils s'étaient souvenus de leur dernière entrevue et par mesure de protection ils avaient décidé de minimiser les risques d'une nouvelle agression.

« Peter, dit-il en affichant l'un de ses célèbres sourires dès qu'il passa le seuil de la porte, je suis content de te voir. Comment va ta tête ?

- Mieux, mais, la prochaine fois, Neal, frappe moins fort.

- Tu m'autorise une prochaine fois ?

- Non ! Tu n'y penses même pas ! Interdiction de me frapper à nouveau.

- Peter, voyons, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas un homme violent.

- Si je rentre encore blessé par ta faute tu t'occuperas toi-même d'Elizabeth.

- Oh, laisse-moi deviné, elle n'a pas beaucoup aimé ?

- Elle a … Elle …

- Non, elle n'a pas osé ? Si ! Oh, Peter je suis vraiment désolé pour toi ! Elle a vraiment osé rire !

- Et voilà, ça y est, tu ris de moi toi aussi. Allez vas-y moques toi. De toutes façons tu savais qu'elle rirait, j'en suis sur !

- Peter, que vas-tu imaginer ? Mon but était seulement de paraître crédible.

- On reparlera de ça plus tard. Est-ce que notre petit coup de théâtre a fonctionné ?

- Oui, je pense que ça suffira à prouver mon innocence et à me ramener parmi vous.

- Je l'espère, il y a toujours une affaire de vol d'œuvre d'art que l'on doit résoudre.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas avancé ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Non, c'est à croire qu'on ne peut pas se passer du grand Neal Caffrey pour arrêter des criminels.

- Je suis flatté, mais tu me déçois, tu as réussi à m'avoir moi. Pourquoi pas lui ?

- Il est bon, très bon. C'est un peu comme te poursuivre toi. On pense avoir trouvé, savoir à qui on a faire, on se rapproche et tout disparaît derrière un écran de fumée. »

Neal resta un moment sans rien dire, il repensa les mots de son partenaire, il semblait y voir un double sens, le ton de la voix de son ami sonnait presque comme un reproche. Si jamais il sortait de là on allait lui poser des questions, beaucoup de question : sur Alex, son week-end, ses cachoteries, il le savait, sortir ne serait pas la fin mais le commencement. Mais lui aussi pourrait éclaircir des mystères sans réponses. Le premier étant de savoir pourquoi Peter agissait si bizarrement avec lui, et surtout, que savait-il réellement.

« Neal ? Hey, toujours avec moi ?

- Hum ? Ah, oui, désolé un petit moment d'absence.

- Tu es sur que ça va ?

- Oui, mais tu sais, la prison. Je dors pas très bien la nuit, c'est juste un peu de fatigue. Ça ira mieux quand je ne serais plus obligé de porter cet uniforme.

- Alors je te dis à bientôt.

- A bientôt, Peter.

- J'espère que quand je te reverrais ce sera hors de cette prison.

- Je l'espère aussi. »

Les deux hommes se levèrent, et lorsqu'ils se serrèrent les mains l'escroc fi habilement glissé la mémoire du petit appareil dans les mains de l'agent qui le glissa à son tour dans sa manche.

Oui, la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient Neal sera libre, mais ce ne sera que le début des problèmes, ce qu'il allait se passer après serait bien pire que la prison. Il y aura un moment où tout sera révélé, c'était une certitude, et ce jour-là, il valait mieux que l'escroc soit prêt à mettre les voiles. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant c'était de repousser l'inévitable.

...

L'agent s'était directement rendu au siège du FBI après sa visite à la prison, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il avait déjà appelé Jones et Diana, ils patientaient maintenant tout les deux afin de pouvoir écouter l'enregistrement fourni par leur ami.

À son arrivé, il se rendit directement dans la salle de conférence. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps pour écouter la bande, il espérait vraiment qu'il y est des aveux de l'agent Honey dessus.

« Hey, patron. On a déjà tout préparé. On est prêt.

- Très bien, alors il n'y a plus qu'à écouter, Jones, annonça t-il en donnant la mémoire de lu micro à ses agents. J'espère vraiment qu'il avait raison.

- Comment allait-il ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Il garde espoir. Mais je pense qu'il se doute que l'on sait quelque chose de plus que ce qu'il a bien voulu nous dire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire à ton avis ?

- Je n'en sais rien. »

Les secondes parurent très longues après ça, Jones était entrain de copier l'enregistrement pour pouvoir le lire et ses collègues ne parlaient plus, bien sûr, Peter ne l'avait pas dit, mais il le savait tous, si Neal pensait qu'ils en savaient assez pour mettre sa liberté en péril il fuirait, c'est ce qu'il faisait toujours en cas de danger, il prenait la fuite, et encore une fois, il pourrait le faire.

TBC

* * *

Les reviews font toujours plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas à me lasser votre avis, c'est une grande source de motivation pour écrire ;)


End file.
